


Ropes & Disobedient Little Princesses

by zkxxdlin



Series: Playtime [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy/Baby, Excessive Pre-Cum, Excessive Slick, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Byun Baekhyun, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stockings, daddy/princess, over-sized sweaters, ropes, slick eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkxxdlin/pseuds/zkxxdlin
Summary: ... Baby Baekhyun just wants to play.





	Ropes & Disobedient Little Princesses

“... _Fuck,”_ came the hushed, hissed groan, the neck from which it came crawling out from stretching, hip tipping back, Adam’s apple bobbing as a swallow made it self down the throat. Beads of hot, wet perspiration began dotting along the tan, textured skin of the elongated neck as it visibly strained, lines of muscles making themselves evident, _obvious,_ as yet another groan left the throat.

Light, quiet, almost _shy_ sounds of soft suckling resonated about the room, broken only occasionally by the short, tiny, _innocent_ gasps of air, breathy little whimpers and whines accompanying the pathetic, desperate inhales of breath.

“... _You’re so big, Daddy,”_ came the whisper, the tone awed, almost admiring, _praising,_ as the small hand, coated, _slobbered_ in fresh, hot saliva came wrapping around the thick, reddened, _hot_ shaft, grip ever so gentle, ever so _careful._

The fingers curled ever so gently, touch so _soft,_ so _disgustingly caring,_ around the soaked, _wet,_ girth belonging to nothing else but the Alpha’s own cock.

The thick, blessed, _big,_ wonderful _cock._

The sight was ironic, really.

It was that same shaft, that very _cock,_ so _heavy,_ so _thick,_ that had played, had _wrecked,_ had completely and utterly _churned_ the Omega’s always, _always_ plush, soft, accommodating walls, had thoroughly and mercilessly _abused_ the Omega’s always pliant, always wet, always, _always_ so fucking _soaked_ walls.

… So for the same Omega, the one who was always on the receiving end of relentless, unforgiving pleasure, caused by nothing else asides from hard lust, from the hard, vulgar _cock_ , to hold that same cock so _precariously_ in his soft, pretty hands…

It was ironic.

… But honestly, Baekhyun _couldn’t care less._

With his pink, wet, _dripping_ tongue resting lightly on his reddened, plump lower lip, a consequence of his continuous, uninterrupted suckling of the musky, angrily leaking cock head right in front of his lips, the Omega could only whimper.

It was this same cock that had given him pure, unadulterated _euphoria._ It was this same cock that had constantly, _consistently,_ and always, _always_ without fail, given him the best, the most _delirious_ orgasms.

It was this same cock that had managed to _fuck him to oblivion._

… So it was only fair for him to give the blessed cock, the same cock that he was so close, _so close_ to worshipping, the same treatment, right?

The Omega only continued to breath out against the veiny, almost _straining_ cock head, leisurely, almost unconsciously letting his own hot, _airy_ stuttering gasps and shaky exhales touch, almost _caress_ the leaking tip. However, that act had only managed to encourage yet _another_ dollop of glistening, clear, potent _Alpha_ pre-cum to drip, to _ooze_ out of the tiny slit, and Baekhyun, upon catching sight of the wonder, of his _treat,_ had only whimpered, cheeks sinking into his face as he began to suckle on his _own_ tongue, memories at having his muscle being generously coated, generously _soaked_ in nothing but his Alpha’s, _Chanyeol’s_ pre-cum resurfacing.

It was his favourite thing, his _favourite taste,_ to have his tongue covered, _soaked_ in.

Fingers slowly splaying apart, parting ever so slightly within the closed, yet gentle fist, Baekhyun’s hand had almost involuntarily started curling upwards, fingers sliding, _gliding_ across and up the hot, hot, _hot_ skin enveloping his Alpha’s cock. The Omega watched, eyes focused on nothing else but the tiny slit, tongue hanging just _slightly_ out of his mouth, resting oh so languidly on his bottom lip, an almost _unconscious_ reaction to having his Alpha’s cock a mere breath away, to having his Alpha’s _cum_ a mere lick away.

The Omega didn’t waste another moment, another _second,_ before he was diving in, torso instantly bending down as his tongue was further pulled out of his mouth, encouraged only by the enticing sight of the clear, musky juice leaking from his Alpha’s cock.

Small tongue poked into a tiny, tight point, the Omega let the flat, pointed of his soft muscle meet the small slit, gently caressing the smooth, firm muscle as it stroked up the slit, capturing the little bead of potent Alpha pre-cum onto the tongue. The Omega immediately reeled his tongue back in, cheeks hollowing as his muscle retreated, the same time he swiveled his tongue about in his mouth, spreading, _coating_ the insides of his cheeks with the miniscule volume.

The taste, the _flavour_ of his Alpha’s arousal, of his Alpha’s _cock,_ had _instantly_ spread about his mouth, so very strong, so very _potent,_ and the Omega couldn’t help but let out a pathetic whimper, one that had been so desperate to crawl out of his throat ever since he had caught sight of his Alpha’s arousal.

Now that Baekhyun had _finally_ gotten a taste of his Alpha’s pre-cum, he wanted, no, he _needed_ more. With a throat thoroughly and _utterly parched_ for the liquid, the _juice_ from the shaft, with a mouth so _desperate,_ so _pathetically desperate_ to be coated, soaked, _filled_ with nothing, _nothing_ but Alpha cum, Alpha juice, with a tongue pleading, _begging_ to taste, taste, _taste_ even _more_ of that addicting juice…

His hunger, his _need_ to have the cock in his mouth, to have the cock down his _throat,_ soaking, feeding, _giving_ the desperate Omega the one thing he wanted, the one thing he _needed._

… _Fresh, hot, Alpha semen._

Baekhyun had quickly dived back down, tongue hanging whorishly out of his mouth, hanging limply, flattened ever so beautifully against his lower lip, instantly meeting the fat, thick head of the girth member once more. With his hands and fingers working in tandem, slowly gripping, _dragging_ along the fat length of the hot shaft, drawing out, _coaxing_ even more pre-cum, even more of the sticky, clear fluid, the tongue already poised, perched ever so readily, so _impatiently_ against the slit.

“... _Daddy, hurry up…!”_ the Omega whined, forgetting that his Alpha was still very much still in the throes of blissful rest, the only sign of his arousal being the slight heaving of his large, toned chest, alongside the occasional deep, dark groans reverberating from the muscled throat.

The Omega only continued whining, voice growing higher in pitch with each drag of his hands along the blessed shaft, the movement of his fingers getting faster and faster in a futile attempt to coax out more of the deliciously musky fluid. He didn’t have to wait long, thankfully, for at the third stroke, _another_ precious bead had escaped the tip, glistening in the faint lighting, and the Omega hadn’t needed any more prompting before his tongue instantly met with the little hole, the bead of fluid soaking, _seeping_ into the soft muscle of his tongue, coating it, the taste _blossoming._

Baekhyun had instantly moaned, eyebrows furrowing as pleasure overwhelmed his being, the delightful taste spreading across his tongue causing ripples of lust to reverberate about his frame, his nerves tingling with the relentless need for more, more, _more._

Abiding by his body’s instincts, by his body’s desires, his _needs,_ Baekhyun let his lips gently rest over the  wide girth of the meaty head, his plush muscles laying ever so carefully, touch so fleeting, so _soft,_ and it was a complete contrast to how much, how _hard_ the Omega had sucked just barely a second later.

Whining low in his throat, the Omega instantly sucked in his cheeks, letting the soft, warm, and ever so _plush_ insides gently envelope, almost _cradle,_ the wide head, cushioning it, inviting and welcoming. Baekhyun had quickly flattened his tongue, pressing the wide expanse of muscle against the bottom, the tip barely grazing over the ridge, the bump, where the head met the length of the member.

Baekhyun could feel the faint traces of the snaking vein, the thick vessel that wound enticing along the back of the cock, tapering out into nothing the closer it got to the head, and he could feel how it slightly throbbed, pulsing ever so delicately against his tongue, showcasing his Alpha’s _growing_ arousal.

Feeling his own arousal spark, igniting to higher levels than before, the Omega quickly suckled, drawing his cheeks so tight, so sunken in, stopping only when he felt _all_ ridges, all smooth curves of the cock head pressed up, _carved_ against his cheeks.

… and he let out a pure, unadulterated, _slutty_ moan as soon as another drop of his Alpha’s juice left the tip, soaking his tongue, his cheeks, mixing in with the abundance of pathetic, desperate Omega saliva pooling in his whorish mouth.

With his hunger, his _need_ just _barely_ sated, _barely_ fulfilled, having only a taste, a _sliver_ of what he _needed,_ Baekhyun couldn’t help the light whimper that left his throat, one that was brought out by the need for more of his Alpha’s pre-cum to soak his tongue, to coat the insides of his mouth, as soon as the Omega had realised that there was no more of that musky, potent fluid seeking out of the tip.

Knowing that he’d have to really _work_ it out of the cock lodged in his mouth, Baekhyun’s throat instantly relaxed, determination to have it down his throat, tighten it there, give it _pleasure,_ in order to receive even more of that Alpha slick in return, the Omega slowly let his jaw unhinge _just_ a tad, enough for his lips to not be completely sealed around the ridges of the Alpha cock, giving space for movement. Slowly, ever so steadily, the Omega slid his lips lower down onto the thick, pulsing shaft, the soft muscles’ movements fluid and smooth, thanks in abundance to the volume of wet, sticky saliva dribbling about the insides of the mouth, lining along his lips, in preparation for the _feast_ that his Alpha’s cock was.

Along with the slow crawl of lips, came the languid, almost _lazy_ movements of the Omega’s tongue, the soft muscle flattening, pressing itself _flush_ against the warm, throbbing girth, tracing along all raised ridges, all raised veins, and all the _curves._ Baekhyun let his tongue go, curling around the give of the Alpha’s cock, shifting from flattened and soft, to pointed and hard, rotating in its pressure, in the _pleasure,_ the _worship_ he was giving to the cock.

The Omega hadn’t stopped, never once even took a breath, up until he had his nose _pressed_ up _so_ snuggly against the patch of deep, dark curls, the potent scent of thick, Alpha musk, of thick, Alpha _cum_ filling his nostrils, filling his _lungs._

The Omega _moaned._

However, in the heat of the moment, amidst the mess that the realisation of having his Alpha’s scent completely fill him, sending his nerves affray, the Omega had simply forgotten, as unbelievable as it was, that his Alpha’s cock, the _same_ cock that always, _always_ fucked him, _fed_ him, _bred_ him so, so, _so well,_ was now lodged in his small, narrow, and _tight_ throat.

The resulting vibrations against the thick, but ever so _sensitive_ cock, caused by nothing else but the small, pathetically _slutty_ moan, had caused pleasure to shoot up the Alpha’s frame in waves, the Alpha’s hips jerking ever so slightly up into the Omega’s full throat, cock twitching in the narrow space.

Baekhyun had jerked, throat clamping up even tighter around the wide length in the sudden shock, the sudden realisation that he had his throat stuffed full with his Alpha’s shaft slapping itself in his face, rubbing so deliciously against the walls of his throat. The Omega then felt a wetness seep out of the thin slit of the member, dripping, staining, _soaking_ into the walls of his throat, smoothing against the soft, stretched, yet ever so _resistant_ muscles.

… and _fuck,_ did Baekhyun _love_ that.

Whining low in his throat, spurring yet another jerk of his Alpha’s hips into his mouth, the shaft pushing, _shoving_ itself further down the Omega’s throat, working against the pathetic resistance offered by the narrow oesophagus, Baekhyun slowly pulled his lips back up, dragging along the expanse of skin, tongue flattened and pressed, _firm,_ against the underside, where the musk, the _taste_ was the strongest. He knew he was foregoing the pleasure of being shoved, being _choked_ by nothing but a meaty shaft, but he could always do it again.

Besides, he _loved_ tasting, _coating_ his lips, his tongue, his cheeks, in _nothing_ but the scent, the _taste_ of his Alpha’s cock just as much.

The Omega had sucked in his cheeks, eyes fluttering shut, savouring, as he let the inside of his mouth suction up into a mold perfectly fitting that of his Alpha’s dick, languidly sliding up along the shaft, savouring the taste of each and every single _inch._

His hands, which had migrated over to lay gently over his own thighs, knowing that he didn’t have his Alpha’s outright permission to touch him anywhere else (not that he could ask, too, with Chanyeol still being fast asleep), had quickly creeped up along the expanse of his Alpha’s own legs, touches fleeting, before wrapping along the steadily exposed length of the cock.

With his fingers wrapped, grip snug, around the wide give of the shaft, Baekhyun continued pulling his lips up, up, _up,_ until it was only the head that was in his mouth, encased in his lips. The Omega then proceeded to give the head a generous swirl of his tongue, the soft muscle tracing along the curves and ridges of the velvety skin stretched ever so beautifully, ever so _angrily,_ about the tip.

“... _Mmm, Daddy…”_ the Omega moaned, lips popping off of the throbbing red cock head after generously coating, _drenching_ it in desperate, _slutty_ Omega spit, a thin string of saliva still etched into the slit, perhaps mixed in with more potent Alpha pre-cum, attaching to the Omega’s own tongue that was still sluggishly hanging out of his mouth. “... _You taste so good, Daddy…”_

The Omega slowly lent backwards, letting his hands fully curl around the hard, stiff staff, fingers listlessly rubbing up and down along the length, pressing lightly into the hot, musky skin, focusing particularly at the various veins tracing along the shaft. Baekhyun only watched, eyes fluttering open as his chin dig into his chest, reveling in how his fingers, with each upward tug, seemed to be getting shinier, coated in the same saliva produced by none other than his own mouth, and the _sight_ of it, of how his _own_ fingers, _another part_ of himself, was now soaked, _dirtied,_ in the evidence of his own arousal, his own _desperation_ for that _one_ cock.

The Omega felt his chest heave, eyebrows scrunching up as teeth hooked onto his bottom lip, pulling the soft, abused muscle back, as quick, rapid breaths rapidly entered and escaped him. The arousal, the _lust_ in the Omega was rapidly growing, _burning,_ the fire reaching scorching levels as the need to get completely and thoroughly _fucked_ by the Alpha grew exponentially.

Whimpering high in his throat, eyes watery over in frustrated, sex-crazed tears, the Omega took in yet another stuttered breath, hazy gaze fleeting up along his mate’s rigid, tensed frame, along the thick sinews of muscle, before landing on his face, sleeping features meeting his gaze.

… only, his Alpha, _his_ _Chanyeol,_ was no longer sleeping.

Expecting to have been greeted with shut eyelids and furrowed brows, sharp nose scrunched up with lips parted, deep hisses and groans escaping them, the Omega was instead met with widened eyes, buried under deep, furrowed eyebrows, dark, lustful, and _furious._ The Alpha, _Chanyeol,_ had his lips completely straight, plump skin pursed ever so slightly, _silent._

The Omega instantly went stiff, entire frame drawing up tightly from its once melted, soft, _submissive_ state, the fluidity and curves that been his body in the haze of lust, of _need_ to have his Alpha’s cock in his mouth, to have his Alpha’s cock in his pussy, stirring his insides, _all_ had been replaced with a frame so stiff, so _rigid…_

 _…_ so _fearful._

Baekhyun slowly let go of the cock held ever so gently in his hands, noticing how ablaze Chanyeol’s eyes were, eyes tracing down his hardened features, down his strained, _thick_ neck, crawling over his solid, toned, firm chest, then back _up_ his arms.

His blessed, ever so _thick_ arms, strained, tight, _restricted._

… The cream polyester had _never_ looked so good before.

“... _Baby,”_ came the low groan, the deep, Alpha timbre, signature to no one else but _his_ Alpha, _his_ Chanyeol, seeping into the tone, saturating, accompanied by underlying hints of heavily restrained, pent up lust, the frustration, the _anger_ from being _denied_ of his release, his movement, his _dominance,_ evident in the manner in which his whole frame went stiff, in the way his _cock_ went _solid._

_… Painfully solid._

Baekhyun instantly cowered, forearms withdrawing back to curl up against his chest, hands folding up into loose fists, the drenched, musky scent coating his fingers slowly seeping into his nose, staining his lungs, and only causing _further_ arousal to bleed into the veins of the Omega.

Something which the Alpha had quickly caught onto, if the way his Omega’s ever so _sweet_ scent had released itself in bursts into the air, mingling along with the other, already present, _suffocating, musky_ notes of lust, of _need,_ courtesy of _both_ Alpha _and Omega._

… Something which the Alpha _clearly_ didn’t appreciate.

 _“Baby,”_ Chanyeol murmured, low voice going even deeper as pure, unadulterated _dominance_ laced his tone, arms straining against the headboard, firm, thick muscles pressing and pushing against the restraints…

… fighting against the _ropes._

“...Untie Daddy, Baby,” he said, timbre clearly asking, no, _demanding_ the Omega to stop _playing,_ and instead to _obey,_ to _submit._

And Chanyeol had thought that he had gotten what he wanted, had gotten Baekhyun to cave, to give himself to him, to be the ever so perfect, ever so obedient, ever so _pliant_ Omega he had always, _always_ been, when he noticed how Baekhyun had faltered, fingers furling into tighter fists as his chin dropped down to his chest, frame curling in on itself, knowing that, based on past experience, a meek, obedient little nod would always follow.

… Which was why Baekhyun had surprised him, _shocked_ him, even, when instead of giving him a nod, instead of _listening_ to him, the Omega had only lifted his chin up, gaze meeting Chanyeol’s, the _furious_ Alpha’s own, _dead on._

In his Omega’s eyes, fear had been the most prominent, having been swirling about the bright, brown orbs almost frantically, the pupils shaking, _trembling._ However, alongside the vast fear, the Alpha saw some things completely and utterly unexpected, _emotions_ that had been _foreign_ to him, having been in the Omega’s eyes.

… The courage, the _determination,_ to do _nothing else_ but _disobey._

… and if Chanyeol was being honest, it was something that had sparked another rush of lust up his frame, fraying the ends of his nerves as the rush of arousal overwhelmed his being, his cock twitching upon meeting his Omega’s focused, resolute own.

“... B—Baby wants to _play_ today, Daddy,” came the whispered reply, the Omega’s tone shaking, small in his obvious trepidation of the situation, anxiety laced in every note. However, the Alpha could hear, could _see_ the determination in his mate’s voice, in the way his posture straightened ever so slightly, shoulders squaring up in preparation for what he was about to do, for _who_ he was about to go against, to _disobey._

The Omega shuffled about his thighs, the Alpha now belatedly noticing the soft, smooth, and ever so _sheer_ white stretched every so snuggly about his mate’s deliciously thick thighs, wrapped so intimately along the length of his Omega’s legs. The sheer fabric was _tight_ along the top, the thicker, ruffled fabric there, which was topped off almost _enticingly_ with a small, cute, almost _innocent_ looking sheer pink ribbon, encased itself so comfortably around the supple, pale flesh, encouraging a bit of the fat to seep out along the seam, perfectly showcasing the plushness of the thighs.

His Omega’s legs, scantily-clad in sheer, white _stockings,_ was a sight the Alpha was willing to fucking _die_ for.

Baekhyun spread his thighs ever so slightly, frame melting ever so slightly, shallow enough to allow his back to bend, wanting to display the alluring curve of his back, and the give of his waist, knowing that Chanyeol, his _Alpha_ absolutely _loved_ his tiny waist, his blessed curves.

… But it was all for naught, for Baekhyun had belatedly realised, upon the soft, thick fabric rubbing so deliciously against his crotch, that his torso was still clothed, very much so.

For Baekhyun had his Alpha’s sweater on, the thick, knitted fabric an ever so bright, ever so _innocent_ white, large enough to drape along his shoulders and thighs, neckline wide enough to showcase long expanse of pale, unblemished white skin enveloping the long, divine length of his neck. It had also scooped low enough, dipping ever so deeply, just enough to tease anyone who was blessed enough to be gifted the sight of the sharp, deeply set collarbones etched so elegantly into his skin, clavicles sharp, and all the more enticing, _inviting._

… And upon the low, _frustrated_ echoing of a growl about the room, the Omega knew that he didn’t have to rely on his small waist and stunning curves, knowing that the sight of his clean, unblemished neck and clear, untouched collarbones were enough for the Alpha.

“... _Don’t play with Daddy, Baby,”_ came the deep growl, the beginnings of an angry, frustrated, _pent up_ snarl twisting itself into the end of the statement, of the _command._ It was then accompanied by a rather loud, strong rustle of polyester and the jostling of metal, his Alpha pulling against the restraints, thick arms and strong muscles bulging along the empty spaces the expert knots provided, but to no avail.

And that had definitely surprised the Alpha, knowing exactly how strong he was whenever he wanted something, _needed_ something, and yet, he was held back still, and all by the strength of the ropes and indisputable expertise regarding the tying of the knots, leaving him baffled.

The Omega had probably sensed his confusion, the question clear as day, seemingly plastered along the furrows of his eyebrows, for Baekhyun had quietly responded with a small, “... I learnt how to tie knots a few days ago, Daddy,”, voice nothing above a mere mumble.

At that, Chanyeol instantly collapsed back onto the bed, the force enough to cause the entire bed to shake, to jerk along with his entire frame, the utter, unhinged _frustration_ at being seemingly _helpless,_ seemingly at the _mercy_ of his Omega, his arousal, lust, his _sex, all_ in the hands of the petite, tiny Omega curled up ever so innocently, ever so disgustingly _gracefully_ in between his legs, perched just _right in front_ of his thick, girthy, musky _cock._

It was the knowledge, the _realisation_ that he was completely and utterly at the mercy of Baekhyun, the very Omega that he wanted to force down on his cock, that he wanted to _watch_ as he gagged, as he teared, as he _cried_ for his cock, that he wanted to shove his thick, long Alpha dick into, that he wanted to split the thighs of, to tear open the wet, warm, and tight, tight, _tight_  pussy of, the _very Omega that he wanted to fuck up completely,_ that frustrated him.

Chanyeol was at the mercy of someone he wanted to do nothing but _dominate,_ wanted to do nothing but stir, jumble, _thoroughly fuck up_ the insides off, wanted to do nothing but to shove his cock all the way into, and fuck the juice, the cum, the potent, sweet, _Omega slick_ out of the ever so pink, ever so _desperate, slutty pussy._

… and he was already so aroused, heavy cock poised ever so proudly up into the musky air, twitching languidly ever so often, every time his eyes trailed along his Omega’s frame, every time he thought about what he wanted to do to the seemingly innocent, _fragile_ little Omega, every time he thought about _what his Baekhyun would look like once he was done with him._

And he wanted _nothing more_ than to have his cock in his Omega’s tiny little pussy, wide girth pressing, shoving itself past the weak resistance, welcomed in the thick, creamy Omega juice he loved, ridges and curves molding, plastering itself onto the abused, pink skin of his Omega’s insides, and then _thoroughly fucking him._

… But he knew he wouldn’t have that, _couldn’t_ have that, not when he was tied up, and certainly _not_ when Baekhyun was in control.

“... You’re being a _really_ bad boy, Baby,” the Alpha called, hazy, yet vibrantly blazing eyes blearily blinking open, meeting that of Baekhyun’s determined own. The Alpha realised, then and there, as he continued to gaze at Baekhyun, the Omega remaining silent, returning the gaze, that the determination, the _courage_ that had been a mere, pathetic little flickering light in his eyes, was slowly growing, slowly igniting into something large, something _majestic._

“... _Baekhyunnie just wants to play, Daddy.”_

… And the Alpha knew that he’d lost.

Slinking back down, the Omega pushed his hips backwards, the smooth fabric of his stockings making the glide of his legs against the soft cotton sheets draped over their bed easier, more fluid. With his back bending, curving ever so slowly, dipping down, the Omega felt the underside of his crotch fleetingly brush over the fabric of their bed covers, the touch pleasuring, but going ignored.

He had an angry, attention-deprived Alpha cock to choke on, anyway.

As soon he was low enough, chest almost touching the soft fabric under him, hips poised, raised ever so slightly into the air, displayed for the world, for _his_ world, his _Alpha_ to feast on, mouth once again a mere hair’s breadth away from the thick girth, the Omega slowly parted his lips as he let a slow, _hot_ breath of air escape him, gently caressing the already hot, hot, _hot_ shaft.

The reaction was instantaneous, for the Alpha had immediately let out yet another groan, hissed out from his clenched teeth as his features scrunched up in frustrated pleasure, sinewy muscles laced along the expanse of his large frame tensing, careening at the ridiculous amount of pleasure coursing through him from a mere _breath._ The Alpha’s hips had jerked up, the sensitive cock head unintentionally touching, _rubbing_ against the soft, plush, and _parted_ lips, the velvety skin slipping along the wet expanse of soft muscle belong to his Omega, accidentally slipping into the Omega’s _hot, wet mouth._

The resultant _groan_ that left the Alpha’s lips next could not be compared to anything else, for the sensation of having his dick sliding, slipping along the wet, hot walls of his Omega’s inner cheeks, the sensitive skin of his cock head almost _gliding_ along the equally as soft skin giving him pleasure like no other, pleasure that he so _desperately_ needed.

“... _Fuck, Baby…”_ the Alpha mumbled, eyes shut as he reveled in the feeling of having his cock, be it _just_ the tip, graze along the insides of his mate’s mouth, the slit leaking pre-cum, _copious,_ almost _marking_ the Omega from the inside, the _inside of his mouth_ . “... _Your mouth feels so good, Princess…”_

At the pet name, one that had _never_ been uttered before, one that the Omega had only been _dreaming_ about being on the receiving end of, Baekhyun had instantly _whined._ With his own arousal spiking, the sweet notes characteristic to no one else but the sweet, innocent, yet seemingly scantily clad Omega, Baekhyun instantly crumbled.

Lips instantly widening, jaw unhinging from its previously loosely locked state, the Omega quickly let his lips stretch wide, parting ever so invitingly, welcoming the wide head of his Alpha’s shaft to push past the resistance, and up into his mouth. With his tongue immediately flattening, fattening into its soft, default, but ever so _cock-hungry_ state, the Omega swiftly molded his lips around the member, tongue trailing following languidly, soft tracing smooth tracks along the throbbing veins and soft ridges it could find, that it could _feel._

The sunken cheeks, an almost involuntary reaction to having cock in his mouth by now, had only added to the Alpha’s pleasure, the Omega sucking in his cheeks, allowing the inside of his mouth to curve, fold into a smooth, seamless mold of his Alpha’s cock, silken cheeks wrapped snugly around the give of the Alpha’s cock head, the length of the Alpha’s shaft.

The Omega had instantly moaned, whimpered high in his throat as soon as his tongue, his cheeks, his entire _mouth_ was greeted by even _more_ pre-cum, the clear, pearly liquid seeping, almost _gushing_ out of the slit, generously coating his tongue, sinking into the skin of his cheeks, seeping out of the tight suction, _barely there gap_ between the length of his shaft and his Omega’s lips.

… _The volume was_ copious.

… but it had only spurred the ever so desperate, ever so _pathetic,_ cock-hungry whore of an Omega on.

Baekhyun had instantly slid his lips down, cheeks sinking in even further, desperate to keep the tight suction on the cock regardless of the fact that the wide, long girth was becoming _far_ too much, _far_ too large to have his cheeks comfortably encased around. But the Omega did not relent, lips continuing on their pursuit down the shaft, soaking, _slobbering_ the member in even more sticky, messy, _lust-scented_ fluid, a gross, disgusting mess of Omega saliva and Alpha pre-cum.

“... _Princess,”_ the Alpha groaned, hips straining up into his Omega’s mouth, the desperation to outright _drill_ his cock into his mate’s orifice and to push past the slow, lazy crawl of hip lips evident in the way his pelvis was stiff, merciless in its pursuit to have his Omega choke on his cock. Chanyeol’s arms had also started to stain once more against the tightly wound, expertly done ropes, head digging into the pillow as more groans and underlying demands for his Omega to _obey_ went ignored.

Baekhyun had paid the struggling Alpha no heed, instead focusing entirely on relishing in how his Alpha’s cock was warming him up from the inside, the hard shaft stroking about his cheeks, gliding along his lips, his own tongue giving the veiny underside a luxurious massage.

Dainty fingers creeping up from where they were perched, _obediently so,_ on the Omega’s own, partially bared thighs, up along the exposed expanse of tanned skin stretched over the mile-long legs of his Alpha, before resting on the stiff, wound thighs, fingers laying ever so gently, ever so _carefully,_ across the skin. Baekhyun knew that he didn’t have explicit permission from his Alpha to touch him there, just like how he was doing right then, but he _wanted_ to, and he was being disobedient enough as it was, going against his Alpha, even going so far as to _tie him up,_ so why not push it a little further?

His hands, his fingers, had slowly started to creep inwards, dipping ever so slowly, bordering inconspicuous, down the Alpha’s thighs in towards his tight, heavy, _musky_ crotch. However, the Omega had clearly underestimated his Alpha’s sense of touch, for Chanyeol had instantly knew, instantly _felt_ where exactly his Omega’s hands were, where his fingers were migrating off to, and he let out a low growl in response, deep, _warning._

Baekhyun’s hands had instantly stilled, fingers faltering in their movements as they immediately curled up into loose fists atop Chanyeol’s thighs, small hands clutched tightly, something which the Omega noted that Chanyeol had really liked, if the way the Alpha had exhaled, pleased and satisfied was of any indication.

Baekhyun obeying him in a situation where he was _clearly_ at the mercy of the Omega, completely under his control, _definitely_ fed his ego, nurturing his Alpha pride, and Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol had wanted, perhaps even _needed_ that.

… but that didn’t mean that he’d be obeying him _forever._ Besides, this time, it was _him_ who was in control, was it not?

Which was why, barely a beat later, the Omega had ignored all semblance of caution, shoving down his biological sense to disobey, to go _against_ his Alpha, and instead continue his pursuit of holding, _gripping_ onto his Alpha’s inner thighs, fingers smoothing over the warm skin before slender fingers latched themselves around the hot, heavy, _filled_ balls.

The Alpha hadn’t even had time to think, to _process_ what was going on, what his Omega was doing, for he had been so completely lost in the pleasure, the satisfaction of having his Omega listen to him, _obey_ him, that he had altogether lost focus on what Baekhyun was doing. The gentle grip on his sensitive, weighted balls given by none other than the soft, gorgeous hands belonging to no one else but his Omega, had definitely come as a surprise, mind instantly drawing back from its reverie, now instead muddled with lust, arousal, and sexual _anger_ at having his Omega’s hands on his sack, soft fingers giving a thorough massage to the cum-filled balls.

“... _Baby,”_ the Alpha gritted out, teeth clenched as he forced himself to reign his lust in, his arousal spiking up to unbelievable, almost unimaginable heights, not having realised that having his Omega disobey, having Baekhyun _defy_ him, had managed to arouse this much frustration, this much _anger,_ in him.

But _sexual, lust-driven anger._

“... You’re being a very, _very bad boy,”_ the Alpha continued on, chest starting to heave as the Omega wholly ignored him, instead focusing his entire attention of dragging his lips up and down the Alpha’s straining, reddened, equally as _angry_ cock, hands and fingers centred around and about his sack, massaging, _playing_ with the cum-filled, musky balls.

The Omega was clearly, visibly determined, desperate, _pathetically so,_ in his transparent attempts of wanting to draw out the Alpha’s cum, to have his juice spurt out, _spray_ down his throat, coating, _soaking_ the insides of his mouth, _drenching_ his tongue in the essence, marking his lips, if the way the Omega had only whimpered, whined, moaned, and _sobbed_ all about his cock were of any indication.

Amidst all of this, even more saliva had started to dribble out of the Omega’s mouth, past his soaked, wet lips, coating, _marking_ the thick shaft crammed in his little mouth and tiny throat, and coupled with the vibrations that his Omega was constantly letting out, streaming from his throat, reverberating ever so _deliciously_ against the _oh so sensitive_ head, along the _oh so sensitive_ length…

… the Alpha couldn’t have held back even if he had tried.

Chanyeol’s pelvis _instantly_ went into overdrive, snapping up against the sheets to thrust up into his Omega’s awaiting, open, and ever so _pliant_ mouth, cock pushing past the pathetic resistant offered by Baekhyun’s suctioned lips and narrow throat, stiff cock aggressively cramming its own way, its own path up into the Omega’s mouth, into his throat, _fucking him._

The Omega instantly screamed, throat widening as airy breaths escaped him, the pants barely making their way past his throat and out into the open for they were hurriedly fucked back into him, the intrusive cock head determined, _focused_ on nothing else but to force its way down his throat, lodge itself in the narrow space, encased in nothing but the soft, and always, _always_ so welcoming muscles.

… the same muscles that have folded themselves, _molded_ themselves to the give of the length, the shape of the cock head.

… _His Omega’s throat was meant to have his cock fucked into it._

Groaning, the Alpha felt his mind completely _blank out,_ going utterly _white_ as he focused all of his attention on fucking his Omega’s throat, feeling the warm, wet walls clench, tighten, _mold_ themselves against his member, feeling the skin of his cock be slobbered, soaked, _drenched_ in nothing but his Omega’s pathetic cries and hot, _copious_ saliva, smoothing the glide of his cock shoving its way in and out of the muscles.

Chanyeol faintly registered how Baekhyun’s hands had quickly let go of his balls, the gentle massage of fingers no longer present on his cum-filled, heavy sacks as they quickly flittered over to grip along the length of his thighs, slender fingers gripping onto the strained, meaty muscles tracing along the length of the strong legs, _shaking._

Baekhyun’s fingers had gone _completely_ white, in their efforts of gripping down onto the Alpha’s legs, having seeked out for a semblance of support, of _anchor,_ from the mindless, numbing way the Alpha was fucking into his throat, _finally giving him what he had wanted from the start._

Tears had started to pool along the water lines of the Omega’s eyes, the clear crystals wetting, blurring Baekhyun’s sight as the sensation of having his Alpha’s cock crammed up in his throat, forcing, _claiming_ its space in his orifice caused waves of pleasure to crash all over him, nerves fraying, mind _blanking._

The rough treatment, merciless _fucking_ of his throat was something that was still rather new, but not at all unwelcomed, for the Omega absolutely _loved_ it, _relished_ in it. He could feel how Chanyeol’s cock was rubbing so forcefully against the skin of his throat, dragging along the walls, _spearing_ its way through the narrow space, a space that has always, always, and _will always_ be meant for _nothing else_ but his Alpha’s cock.

Little beads of pre-cum had also started to seep out of the Alpha’s slit, pearling about at the tip, and the Omega hadn’t had to wait too long before the musky fluid would spread, _smear_ along the walls of his throat, thick, sticky, but ever so _tasty._ The harsh fucking of the Alpha’s cock down his throat prevented the pearly drops from lasting even a _second_ on the slit of the cock, the fast, hurried past being the sole reason for the drop to fly, to _splatter_ about the insides of the Omega’s mouth, dotting the raw, abused walls of his throat.

… and Baekhyun absolutely _loved_ it.

But it was upon the widening of the base of the cock, the filling of the sack, the _ballooning_ of the knot rubbing, shoving past his lips, _forcing_ its way into his mouth, did Baekhyun quickly recalled his initial plan, his initial _goal._

Eyes widening in surprise as the reminder hit him square in the face, Baekhyun quickly locked his shaking fingers onto his Alpha’s thighs, grips firm and secure against the skin, swiftly pushing himself off of the Alpha’s crotch, lips pulling away, throat expanding in reprieve as he popped off of the angry, _angry_ cock.

The Omega hadn’t even had a _second_ to breathe before the Alpha had snarled, hips snapping up against the frame, cock ever so stiff, ever so _desperate,_ standing proudly in the air, reddened, _abused._ Chanyeol’s entire frame had instantly stiffened, muscles wounding up into tight knots as he visibly _strained_ against the restraints, against the _already tearing_ ropes, the frustration, _anger_ at having his pleasure, his Omega’s _throat, ripped_ away from him, _just like that._

The red was starting to bleed into the Alpha’s eyes, wide, almond orbs glinting ever so faintly with the signature, deep, but ever so bright hue, a sign of the Alpha Wolf caged in his mate being _very close_ to ripping its cage open, breaking through the barrier, _out_ and _released_ to _feast._

To fucking _eat._

The Omega instantly felt a shiver bolt up his spine, the panic, the _terror_ of being at the complete _mercy_ of someone so _ravenous,_ of someone so _hungry,_ causing his entire frame to _tremble._

… but the Omega _knew_ what he wanted to do.

… and he knew that _his Alpha_ , _his Chanyeol,_ would _love_ it much, _much more_ than his throat.

Knowing that actions speak louder than words, the Omega simply dug his chin into his chest, fingers gently splaying across his Alpha’s lap as he inhaled a shaky breath in, feeling the stale, sex-scented air rush into his mouth, washing the thoroughly abused, _raw_ skin of his throat, bathing him in the evidence of the arousal, of _his Alpha’s_ arousal.

Hips picking themselves up from above shaky, trembling, scantily-clad thighs, Baekhyun lifted himself up from where he was perched in between his Alpha’s legs, shaky thighs nearly giving way, but the Omega had quickly reeled himself in at the last second. Slowly, but ever so steadily, the Omega brought up one leg to hook over his Alpha’s hip, which was soon followed by the other, before lifting his hips up enough to climb over the stiff rod of his Alpha’s cock.

The Omega quickly plopped his sweater-clad bottom down onto the Alpha’s abdomen, now situated comfortably _in front_ of the angry, red shaft, and Chanyeol instantly felt his breath _hitch._

His Omega had looked _so_ much more alluring, _so_ much more _sinful,_ and so, so _so much more_ _innocent,_ now that he was perched on the Alpha’s stomach, _closer_ than before…

… and Chanyeol could see Baekhyun, his _mate_ , _his Omega,_ in his _entirety._

Baekhyun’s fingers, which were now covered by the far too long sleeves of the knitted sweater, had initially been gently splayed over the expanse of the Alpha’s naked stomach, fingers brushing against the firm muscles and tanned skin. However, the Alpha wasn’t given any time to process what was going on, what was _about to happen,_ before Baekhyun’s fingers had shifted over towards the back, sliding behind the Omega, _away_ from the Alpha’s piercing, calculating gaze, actions _unknown_ to the muddled Alpha.

But upon the slight lifting of hips, the visible rucking of the thick fabric along the hem, the dipping of his Omega’s back, and _pushing back of his hips, on to his begging cock,_ did the Alpha realise.

The sensation of the _hot, wet,_ and _slick_ press of the _ever so familiar_ hole, of the ever so familiar _pussy,_ up against the very, very _tip_ of his desperate cock, instantly had the Alpha _hissing,_ mind numbing as the sticky, warm fluid clung to the tip of his cock, _gripping._

“... D—Doesn’t this f—feel _better, Daddy?”_

… _Fuck._

His Omega’s small, tiny, and tight, tight, _tight_ hole was simply pressed up against the sensitive head of his shaft, _kissing_ it, almost, but the potent, thick, and _creamy_ Omega slick constantly pouring out of his Omega’s entrance, the smooth, translucent dollops leaking out of the tiny pussy in quick succession, _spreading_ along the Omega’s crack, _smearing_ against the cock.

The Alpha could only hiss as pleasure shot up his spine, upon the feeling of having his Omega’s hot pussy juice coat the front, the _cold, cool tip_ of his member, and Chanyeol’s hips instantly lifted, an unconscious, purely lust-driven reaction to wanting more of his Omega’s slick, more of his Omega’s _juice_ spread over his cock, wanting his shaft to be completely drenched, _thoroughly bathed_ in the thick cream.

The sudden jolt of his Alpha’s pelvis definitely surprised the Omega, his own hips lifting along with his mate’s frame, jumping up slightly, wrinkled, slick hole detaching itself from his Alpha’s dick, yet the two organs still very much attached by a long, thick, line of sticky Omega cream.

 _“D—Daddy!”_ Baekhyun yelped, eyes widening in surprise as Chanyeol’s hips only continued to pump upwards, the desperation to get more of his Omega’s hole, to get _all_ of his Omega’s hole pressed up against his cock obvious in the way the continuous, upward thrust of hips was seemingly uncontrollable, the Alpha going _mindless_ as his pelvis only continued to thrust, uncaring of whether or not he was _actually_ rubbing against his Omega’s hole.

 _“Da—Daddy, s—st—ah!—op!”_ the Omega cried, dainty fingers starting to tremble, to shake along with the rest of his frame as the Alpha’s pelvis only continued to thrust upwards, relentless in its efforts. The Alpha had his eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed and pupils rolled back, visible through the tiny slit where the bottom of his eyelids didn’t meet his water lines. His bottom lip was pulled back into his mouth by his teeth, harsh, hissed groans escaping his lips as his chest heaved in the ruthless, relentless pumping of his hips, frame wound _tight._

His Alpha was _out of it._

Not faring much better, and not being able to help the situation, Baekhyun could only jolt along, bounce atop his Alpha’s crotch, his own arousal weakening his resolve, heightening his primal, Omega instincts to simply _give in,_ to simply _submit,_ and let Chanyeol have his way with him, to _give_ himself to his Alpha, and let his Alpha _do as he pleases_ to his body.

… but _no._

Baekhyun started this with a goal, with a _purpose._

… and he’d be _damned_ if he didn’t see it through.

Making use of the force with which his Alpha was pumping his pelvis, jerking his frame, the Omega precariously inched forwards, hips finally reaching out far enough from his Alpha’s crotch, enough to ensure that his hole would not be in the close vicinity of any forceful thrust, of any desperate _grinding._ However, it was obvious that his Alpha wouldn’t be pleased, for Chanyeol, upon realising that the hot, wet, and _tight_ pussy hole, the _same_ hole he had fucked his Omega open with _countless_ times before, was _no longer in vicinity,_ his eyelids had shot open, pupils burning a _bright_ red as pure, unadulterated, _sexual anger_ consumed his frame.

“... Stop _fucking playing_ _around, Princess,”_ came the deep and gritty _snarl,_ his Alpha’s lips curling up along the seams as his eyes brightened in absolute fury, a vibrant red veiling over his pupils, nostrils flaring in the frustration overwhelming his being. The Alpha had quickly pulled, _yanked_ harder against the restraints, the trademark sound of strong strings of polyester _tearing_ echoing about the room, and with each _tear_ of fabric the Omega heard, the _stronger_ the fear that ran up his small back, but also…

… the _stronger his arousal became._

The Omega instantly felt another glob of slick escape his hole, the thick fluid pooling around his rim, collecting there, before growing much too heavy to be clinging onto the hole, dripping down onto the expanse of the Alpha’s abdomen, staining, _smearing_ against the skin there.

The Alpha had, _of course,_ felt the heavy drop drip onto his bare skin, the hot liquid almost _burning_ against the cool, dampened skin stretched over his abdomen, the difference in temperature sending a jolt, not very much unlike one that’s driven by pure arousal, up his frame. The Alpha only groaned, head dropping back onto the soft pillows, mind numbing as lust started to bleed even _more_ into his veins, saturating his blood.

“... _When I get my hands on you…”_ the Alpha warned, chest heaving as he took in desperate inhales of air, wanting, _needing_ to calm his racing heart down, to clear his muddled, sex-crazed head from the _almost_ insurmountable levels of lust rushing through his stature. Eyes blearily blinking open, the Alpha lazily swung his head back down, head lifting up as his chin dug into his chest, eyes zeroing in on where his Omega was sat on his abdomen, wanting to see the state of the skin, _his own skin,_ that his Omega’s plush bottom was on, _needing_ to see exactly how _wet_ his _seat_ had gotten.

However, the glorious sight was blocked, hidden away from the Alpha’s ravenous, _hungry_ sight, by none other than the large, oversized, knitted sweater.

… That _stupid_ fucking sweater.

Growling low in his throat, the Alpha snapped his jaw shut as he jerked his chin upwards and outwards, eyes pointedly switching between his Omega’s lustful, adorably yet _pathetically_ determined gaze, and the annoying, idiotic sweater.

Chanyeol would have _ripped_ it, through and _through,_ with his own teeth in _seconds_ if he wasn’t tied up.

Fortunately, this time, the Omega had obeyed, slim fingers creeping past the sleeves of the far too large sweater, forearms crossing over one another as his fingers gripped onto opposite linings of the hem, the hold light as Baekhyun proceeded to slowly, _slowly_ lift the sweater up, up, _up,_ and _over_ his head.

… and for a fleeting second, for _just_ a second, Chanyeol was glad that _he wasn’t_ the one doing the undressing.

… because the way his Omega, the way _his Baekhyun,_ had took off the sweater, lifting it up so languidly, almost _lazily,_ up his torso, and above his head, was so _sensual,_ so downright _sexy,_ and it was akin to the Alpha getting his present _unwrapped._

Slowly, inch by delectable inch of pristine, unblemished, _pale_ skin began to reveal itself, shade very much similar to that of the sweater, and Chanyeol could only watch, gaze transfixed on the smooth expanse of soft skin, stretched _oh so lusciously_ across the flat stomach of his Omega, before bleeding out onto the slight raises of his chest, the delicate, purely _adorable_ brown nubs _finally_ coming into view.

It wasn’t long before the sharp, enticing clavicles came into view, before the sweater dragged up along the long column of his mate’s unmarked neck, before barely brushing against the flushed skin of his mate’s cheeks, ruffling past his locks, ruffling, _mussing_ them up, until Baekhyun threw the sweater aside with a flick of his wrist.

… _Fuck,_ his Omega was _breathtaking._

The dusting of pink littered about his cheeks were present not only on his face, but they had bled into his neck, staining the snowy white skin a pale hint of pink, _glowing._ The raised expanse of his chest, a product of minute traces of fat choosing to collect there, were topped off by a pair of sweet, delectable nipples, dusted an enticing brown, stiff and hard in the cool temperature of the lustful room, perky and pointed.

His Omega’s chest quickly tapered down into a small waist, the give of his curves looking so delectable, so _deliciously sinful,_ the width so _small,_ the short length emphasised by the way it flared out into wide, _thick_ hips.

The curve of his Omega’s hips was something he had always, _always_ adored, the plump flesh always looking so _very_ inviting regardless of whatever his mate was wearing, much bumping up a few notches whenever the skin was bare, whenever _his hips were bare._

… Just like right now, for Baekhyun _wasn’t wearing any underwear._

The Alpha should have probably realised that as soon as he felt his Omega’s raw, slicked hole press up right against his shaft, but having been too lost in the throes of pleasure, of which the very _same_ Omega was the one to send him into, the fact, the _realisation_ had never made it though, never _processed._

“... You’re fucking _sinful,_ you know that, Princess?” the Alpha groaned, eyelids fluttering as he felt Baekhyun’s hands return to their perch on his chest, closed fists perched ever so closely to one another, arms straightened, causing his upper arms press closer together, to ever so _gently,_ ever so _minutely,_ give his chest a subtle _squeeze,_ resulting in the fat their clumping, _squeezing_ in between his arms, the chest looking even _more_ plump, even _more_ supple, and _nipples_ even _more enticing._

The Alpha’s lips instantly parted, fat tongue hanging loosely on his bottom lip as saliva started to pool about his mouth, preparing itself for the feast it hungered, it _craved_ for, the feast that was his Omega’s chest.

However, his Omega had only bit his lip, acknowledging the bright hunger swirling about his Alpha’s eyes, taking particular note of how his gaze was fixated on on his chest, on his stiff, hard, perky, and _oh so inviting_ nubs, calling, almost _begging_ for the Alpha to feed. The Omega knew exactly _how much_ his Alpha _loved_ having his lips wrapped around his nubs, plump muscles encasing the soft, stiff peaks, _suckling,_ and Baekhyun knew, that if they ended up pregnant, if they had decided to _finally_ fall pregnant, for his Alpha to finally _breed_ him, Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol would always, _always, nurse_ from him.

… but that was not going to happen any time soon.

With how clear and obvious his Alpha made his love for his chest, for his peaks, the Omega knew _just_ how much his Alpha would _kill_ to have them pressed in between in lips, soft tongue massaging the brown skin languidly, spongy muscle wrapping itself around the precious, delectable nub, coaxing out milk it regretfully _knew_ wasn’t there.

… which was _exactly_ why Baekhyun didn’t give his chest to his Alpha.

Instead, the Omega only pushed his hips back, arms pressing slightly closer together, pushing his chest together, pressing even _more_ pressure against the nipples, the skin blossoming into an enticing, bruised red, _teasing._

The Alpha _instantly_ growled, rough snarl reverberating about his throat as he watched how his Omega only continued to tease him, face tilted away to the side, gaze fixated somewhere behind him as he pushed himself back, but the Alpha paid that _absolutely_ no heed. Instead, Chanyeol had focused entirely on his Omega’s chest and the way it was seemingly growing even further, and _further, out of his reach._ Frustration started to brew under his skin yet again, the magic of being entranced by his Omega’s perfect figure rapidly diminishing as soon as the lust, the arousal, the _restraints_ held on him, and _who was in control_ came flooding back, registering themselves in his mind once more.

Chanyeol felt his mouth drying, the saliva dissipating, soaking back into his skin as he unconsciously bared his teeth, the snarl slipping past his throat, escaping roughly through his teeth.

… but that _immediately_ stopped, once his Omega, _his Baekhyun,_ had pressed himself up against his cock once more, only this time, Baekhyun had started to languidly, _lazily_ rub his soaked hole, his _tight, Omega pussy,_ drenched in _nothing_ but _pure, potent,_ and _thick_ Omega cream, Omega _slick, up and about_ the hot shaft.

Baekhyun was pushing his hips back, the pace rhythmatic, the wetness dripping, _drooling_ out of his tiny hole aiding in the smooth glide of his ass up and along his Alpha’s thick cock, the hot slick smearing, staining, _marking_ the member _every, single, time._

“... C—Can you fe— _ungh~_ —el i—it, _Daddy?”_ Baekhyun moaned, voice high in his throat as he whined, interrupted only by soft whimpered and sobs, pleasure rushing up his spine, fraying out to his nerves with each backward _thrust_ of his hips, feeling his Alpha’s cock press so deliciously along the crack of his bottom, coating itself in and _spreading_ the thick, copious volume of slick pooling there. “... _Can you feel how—ah~—… how_ wet _I am for you?”_

The Alpha instantly groaned, hips straining up against the sheets as he felt his Omega’s tiny little cunt press up against his cock, the slick generous in its volume, screaming in the Omega’s desperation. He could sense, he could fucking _smell_ his Omega’s arousal, the characteristically _sickly sweet,_ potent scent that belonged to _none other_ than his own mate swirling about the air, permeating off of Baekhyun’s skin, mixing around with the stale, but ever so _heavy_ notes of pure _sex_ lingering about the room.

Baekhyun _clearly_ wanted to be thoroughly, and utterly _fucked._

“... _P—Princess is so, so,_ so _wet for you, Daddy,”_ Baekhyun continued on, head lolling back downwards, chin digging into his chest as he arched his back, dipping even lower to further emphasise the stunning curve of his slim waist. _“Can you feel baby’s_ slutty _pussy, Daddy?”_

The Alpha immediately groaned, his heavy cock twitching against the soaked, soft curves of his Omega’s ass, languidly rubbing, caressing the soft, _drenched_ hole of his Omega, feeling his mate’s tiny cunt widen and clench in succession as Baekhyun continued rubbing his pussy against his cock, the rhythmic contractions of his Omega’s hole allowing for heavy, _ample_ dollops of creamy, delectably _sweet_ Omega slick leak out of him, smearing, _sticking_ onto the Alpha’s cock instead.

 _“Fuck, Baby,”_ Chanyeol groaned, voice deep and gritty in its pent up arousal, in its _frustration,_ hips continuing in their relentless, _merciless_ upward thrusting, _desperate_ to feel more, more, _more_ . “... _Daddy feels_ everything, _my Princess.”_

At that, the Omega only whined, hips giving one last, _final_ push backwards before stilling, pressing his clenching, _desperate, slutty little hole_ against the long, girthy shaft of his Alpha’s cock, letting his Alpha’s own, borderline _animalistic_ thrusting and his own _immense, thick, creamy_ slick, the _very same_ slick his Alpha’s _entire abdomen, entire crotch,_ and _entire cock_ was thoroughly _soaked_ in, _bathed_ in, do the work.

With his scooting back, came an even deeper curving of his back, and Baekhyun quickly slid his hands down from where they were perched closer to the Alpha’s chest, to instead glide down along the expanse of his abdomen, before resting there. It was _then,_ when the Omega noticed exactly _how wet_ his Alpha’s abdomen was, exactly _how soaked_ his Alpha’s skin was…

… and _all_ in thanks to his sheer _abundance_ of _rich, sticky, velvety Omega pussy juice._

Baekhyun felt his hands slip, the soft skin gliding against the wet, tanned one stretched over his Alpha’s stomach, due to the slippery surface provided by none other than his own slick, and the Omega abruptly realised that he had his own slick coating the insides of his thighs, and the underside of his _own,_ _painfully_ neglected cock.

It was a _mess._

“... D— _ah!—Daddy,”_ Baekhyun breathed, interrupted only by the sudden jolts to his frame, his Alpha’s thrusts unrelenting, his own fingers scrambling about the sticky expanse of his Alpha’s abdomen, searching, _needing_ for something to grip onto, the wetness thoroughly _smeared_ over his Alpha’s stomach only aiding in the jerking of his body, causing bolts of pleasure, _far too much for him to handle,_ to shoot up his spine.

Baekhyun could feel his mind melting away, brain fuzzing out into _nothingness_ the longer his Alpha continued his ruthless, upward pumping, and it was all _too much,_ and _far too soon._

… and he _didn’t_ want it _all_ to end _now._

Finally gripping onto the _fading_ edges of his sanity, Baekhyun once again scooted forward, hips sliding back up his Alpha’s abdomen, something which his Alpha was _very_ clearly not satisfied about, for Chanyeol had _instantly_ **_roared_ ** _,_ hips straining, poised mid-air as heavy, _angry_ snarls left his lips, nostrils flaring, pupils _flashing_ at the realisation that he had his release, his _orgasm, ripped_ away from him _yet again._

The Omega also immediately heard the tearing of even _more_ polyester, the thick, extremely strong ropes tearing apart, _strand by strand,_ as the Alpha’s arms tensed, _strained_ in its effort to get rid of the ropes, _to finally break free of the damned restraints._

Instantly, Baekhyun felt a cold rush of pure, unadulterated _terror_ run up his spine, watching as his Alpha’s Wolf seeped through the cracks, Chanyeol’s head thrashing against the pillows growing more _feral_ as his eyes veiled over in a vibrant red, the round irises flickering into elongated, scarily narrowed slit that bled from the top to the bottom of the deep red pupil, rapidly flitting about the room, before quickly landing on the small, curled out, _terrified_ Omega perched ever so precariously on his stomach.

However, as soon as his Alpha _Wolf’s_ eyes met his own, Baekhyun’s own primal, natural instincts took over, his own Omega Wolf pushing itself past its unlocked cage, skipping over to the forefronts of his mind, and Baekhyun let himself be carried away in the actions of his own Wolf, body quickly scrambling up along the length of his Alpha’s torso, wet, _webbed_ fingers splaying across his Alpha’s soft cheeks as he pulled himself up, until he was far up along his Alpha’s frame to press a long, hard, and _firm_ kiss against Chanyeol’s forehead.

The result was instantaneous, for the enraged Alpha, the one whose snarls were echoing, _petrifyingly so,_ about the room, the one whose pupils were heavily saturated in limpid, transparent anger, the one whose arms were flexing, muscles _ballooning_ up into a size unbeknownst, almost _alien_ to the Omega, in the effort to pull out of the thick, _thick_ ropes, was immediately tamed.

Pupils fluttering shut, before blearily blinking back open to hazed, muddled brown, the shade a favourite of the Omega’s, irises morphing, bleeding back into the familiar, warm circles, fangs retracting back into the Alpha’s gums, replaced instead by the pearly, pristine white teeth, the same set heavily adored by his mate when his lips stretched out into a grin.

The Alpha’s arms instantly relaxed against the ropes, muscles contracting back into the size ever so familiar to the Omega (one that was _still_ rather _monstrously large_ as well), and the only sign of his early exertion and anger being the rapidly heaving chest, dotted in perspiration.

The Omega himself felt his Omega Wolf retreating, rubbing its snout against Baekhyun’s own before scampering back into the inner recesses of his mind, letting Baekhyun take the reigns, ones which the Omega took back gratefully.

Focusing back onto reality, Baekhyun gazed back into the bright, warm eyes of his Alpha, taking in the traces of confusion swimming about in his orbs, his own gaze softening at the sight. Leaning back down once more, the Omega pursed his lips ever so slightly, pressing them firmly against the brow bones of his Alpha, wet thumbs smoothing, drawing soft, soothing circles against the apples of his Alpha’s cheeks.

Peppering even more kisses all about his Alpha’s face, the Omega didn’t stop, lips never leaving his Alpha’s skin for more than a second, always, _always_ finding new skin to touch, new skin to _kiss,_ and had only stopped when he heard Chanyeol give a non-committal groan, the low, gritty sound reverberating about deeply in his throat.

Slowly, ever so carefully (for his Alpha’s stomach, which had been his seat during their entire exchange, had gotten _slippery_ in his slick) slinked back down his Alpha’s torso, bottom cushioning against the firm stomach as he brought his face down yet again, gazing back into his Alpha’s eyes.

They were notably much more awake, much more _aware_ of their surroundings, the confusion and muddle headedness dissipating, only to be replaced by sullen, belated realisation, as well as deep regret.

“... I’m sorry, Baby,” the Alpha murmured, voice barely above a whisper, gritty and rough in its misuse, a result of having his throat abused by the constant snarls and growls he had let out in his sex-crazed state merely seconds ago. “... Daddy’s sorry for losing control like that.”

At that, the Omega only smiled, plump, heavily abused, _reddened_ lips tilting up at the corners, a sweet, ever so loving, ever so fond smile blossoming across the Omega’s soft features. Baekhyun bent down once again, not being able to help himself from pursing his lips and pressing a soft, sweet kiss against his Alpha’s lips, knowing how much Chanyeol needed it, needed _him_ to reassure, to comfort, to _console_ him, the regret and self-disappointment screaming in the Alpha’s eyes.

“... It’s okay, Daddy,” Baekhyun began as soon as he broke their languid, but ever so affectionate kiss, ensuring that his lips were no more than a breath away from his Alpha’s own, knowing his Alpha usually wanted, _demanded_ more kisses as soon as he gave him one, Chanyeol seemingly addicted to nothing else but his lips during that period of time.

“... Princess was being too mean to you,” Baekhyun continued on, lips pulling up into a pout almost unconsciously, the bottom lip tucked out enough to brush fleetingly, _enticingly_ against the Alpha’s own, instantly prompting Chanyeol to lift his head and close the distance between their equally bruised lips, his own molding against his Omega’s.

“... It doesn’t matter what happened or who did what,” the Alpha retaliated, chest slowly calming down in its heaves once his Omega had pulled back, the familiar, sweet scent of his Omega, the _same_ scent his body, his mind, his _everything_ had been conditioned to think of as _home,_ doing wonders to his racing heart and still faintly clouded mind.

… It allowed him to think clearly.

“... In the end I lost control of my Alpha Wolf, Baby,” the Alpha went on to explain, voice taking on a more sullen, more somber note, the dour notes leaking into the air, mingling in with the ever so present, _potent_ notes of lingering, subdued arousal. “Daddy could have hurt you _real_ bad.”

However, instead of being greeted with an equally somber, agreeing Omega, the Alpha was instead faced with a Baekhyun whose smile had only grown larger, the good natured disbelief swimming about in his orbs causing the brown pupils to glint, sparkle ever so faintly against the light. His Omega had only shook his head, hands migrating from where they were perched on his Alpha’s cheeks, cupping the soft flesh, trailing backwards towards his mate’s adorable ears, slotting the curve of his ears in between his index and middle fingers, thumbs resting along the beginnings of his jaw.

“... Daddy will _never_ hurt me, that I know of,” Baekhyun had replied, tone giddy and very much affectionate. The Omega let his fingers curl against the wispy strands of hair, combing through the perspiration matted locks.

“... But Baby still wants to apologise, Daddy,” the Omega mumbled, voice mellow as he steadily creeped up his mate’s torso. Initially, the Alpha was confused by his mate’s sudden, almost out-of-place actions, but when Baekhyun had finally stopped shuffling about, bottom, ever so slick, ever so warm, perched right on his chest, torso lowered enough such that his Alpha’s lips were a mere breath’s away from the Omega’s _own_ chest, instead of his lips this time, did it finally register.

“... Baby knows that Daddy likes to suck on Baby’s nipples,” the Omega breathed, voice turning a pitch higher as his Alpha’s breathing grew more laboured, airy pants fanning across his hardened, heavily attention-deprived nubs, stiff in their desperation to be massaged, to be fondled, to be _played_ and _wrecked_ with.

“... So—” Baekhyun paused, lowering his torso down even further, letting the tip of one of his brown peaks brush ever so fleetingly, faintly, _invitingly_ over his Alpha’s parted, dry, _chapped_ lips, the light scratch of his sensitive nub against the cracked flesh sending a spark of pleasure to run up his spine, tingling his nerves, causing his nipples to harden even further, _“—…_ w—will Daddy accept Baby’s apology,” the Omega gasped, voice lowering down to nothing more than a whisper, “... and… will Daddy _feed from Princess?”_

The Alpha didn’t have to be told twice.

With his lips instantly parting open even further, the Alpha dove forward, head lifting off of the pillow rapidly as his cracked lips curved around the soft skin of his Omega’s nipple, lips latching, _molding_ themselves around the supple skin, the taste of his mate’s skin, the sickeningly _sweet,_ disgustingly _syrupy_ taste instantly flooding his senses, soaking his tongue.

The Alpha had only groaned, eyes rolling back into his skull as he relished in the absolute delight that his Omega’s skin, his _nubs,_ had provided. The taste of his mate’s skin was seeping onto his taste buds, his tongue swiftly awakening, no longer laying dormant as it wrapped itself snuggly around the brown skin, tightening around the stiff, hardened peaks. Chanyeol had immediately craned his neck, the desire, the _need_ to have _all_ of his Omega’s nipple, _all_ of his Omega’s non-existent _tits, in his mouth,_ overriding every other thought, prioritising.

The Omega had instantly screamed, the sensation of having his Alpha’s ravenous lips and ferocious tongue winding themselves around his nipple, _desperately clinging_ onto the skin had him trembling, his entire frame shaking, _jolting_ along with the Alpha’s rough movements, his _jerks_ as he forced himself _more_ onto the Omega, relentless in his attempts at having his Omega’s chest wholly encased in his mouth.

The only sounds that left Baekhyun’s lips were muted wails and shaky sobs, his trembling fingers quickly combing themselves through his Alpha’s mused locks as his arms came around to wrap themselves around Chanyeol’s head, having needed something to hold on to, to _ground himself,_ before he lost himself to the insurmountable pleasure.

However, Baekhyun’s actions had only _helped_ the Alpha further, in getting what he had wanted, what he was _desperately_ working for, for the cradling of his head against his Omega’s chest had only forced his mouth, his lips, his _tongue,_ ever so _closer_ to his mate’s chest, to his mate’s precious, delectable, _sweet_ little nub, and the Alpha instantly took advantage of that.

Slow, sensual laps and gentle, pup-like suckles growing to harsh, merciless licks and unforgiving _sucks,_ the Alpha growled low in his throat when he felt his lips completely molding themselves around the nipple sucked in between them, his mouth shaping itself to conform with the soft, silky flesh pressed so tightly, so _snuggly,_ between his lips.

… His Omega tasted _oh so saccharine._

Which was why it didn’t take long for the Alpha’s own _teeth_ to come into play, the sharp canines elongating _just_ a tad, the change spurred on by the lust rushing through his veins, scraping, nipping, _biting_ _into_ the soft skin, not enough to break the skin, but _definitely_ enough to _bruise._

The Omega, _his_ Omega, could only continue to shake, fingers carding through the matted locks as sobs flowed, _streamed_ out of his lips, lips pulled back behind his teeth, heavily bitten, _abused_ by them as tears started to line the bottom of his eyes. The pleasure that Baekhyun felt, that he _was feeling,_ far surpassed that of any other, for the Alpha, _his_ Alpha, had _never_ been this ravenous, this _hungry_ before.

“... D— _Daddy—”_ Baekhyun gasped out, cries interrupting, jerking his frame as his back further concaved, body instinctively pushing his chest, his _nipples,_ into his Alpha’s mouth, wanting to feel more, _needing_ to feel more.

… but above all of that, the _primal, natural instincts_ to simply _give_ himself, to _submit,_ to _feed_ his Alpha, were the ones fueling his actions.

… and Chanyeol _appreciated_ it, alright.

The Alpha’s mouth, his lips, his tongue, his _teeth,_ were orchestrating an entirely new feeling, an entire _alien_ sensation on the Omega, the rabid lust and heavily restrained arousal heading it. Moreover, with his Omega giving himself, _offering himself for his Alpha to feast on,_ Chanyeol could no longer think.

… for he could only focus on taking, taking, and _taking_ what his Omega was giving him, fulfilling what Baekhyun wanted him to, _eating his Omega._

But the Alpha knew that he was also giving, giving, and _giving,_ his lips, tongue, and teeth giving back pleasure his Omega had never known, the way his lips had curled, sucked, _gripped_ onto the soft, brown skin and the manner in which his tongues and teeth fondled, _played_ with the thoroughly abused nub _completely_ new, but _definitely_ appreciated.

Chanyeol made sure that his Omega, his mate, _his Baekhyun,_ was enjoying, _reveling_ in this, _just_ as much as he himself was.

… and he could tell that Baekhyun was definitely enjoying it, _so heavily pleasured,_ if the way his stomach, his _chest,_ had started to become even _wetter,_ skin slicking, _wetting,_ and all thanks to the steady, generous servings of _hot, velvety, creamy slick pouring out of his Omega’s pussy._

… _Fuck, how he wanted to have that tiny little hole in his mouth instead._

“... _Baby,”_ the Alpha gasped out, lips detaching themselves from his Omega’s sweet nubs as his lungs desperately attempted to welcome air back into his lungs, having been deprived of it throughout the entire time the Alpha was _feasting_ on his Omega’s sweet, _sweet_ chest. Baekhyun had instantly whined, the upset at having the pleasure taken away from him all so suddenly evident in the way he had instantly curled his fingers around any available strand of his Alpha’s hair, nudging his Alpha’s head, his _lips,_ closer to his chest once more.

His Omega was _clearly_ muddled, pleasure having consumed him to the point where he had looked _absolutely fucked out._

Chanyeol felt a light smirk curl up the corners of his lips at the abrupt realisation of what he had done to his Omega, taking in his terribly blissed out haze, but it had soon faded away once he was reminded yet again of what he wanted to do, the dripping of even more cum against his chest, _staining_ the skin, serving as a harsh reminder of _which part_ of his Omega’s petite, pliant, but _oh so luscious_ body he wanted to feed, to feast, to _eat._

“... Turn around for me, Baby,” Chanyeol had murmured, voice growing raspy as he felt the deep baritone scratch against the surface of his throat, clearly having been tormented by the series of unending growls and snarls he had let out previously. The Alpha paid that no heed, letting yet another growl rip about his throat and through his lips at the imagery conjuring itself in his mind, tongue wetting, tracing along the seam of his lips, wanting to soak up every bit of lingering taste of his Omega’s skin, but also in preparation his next words, his next _action,_ “... _Let Daddy eat your pretty little pussy, Princess.”_

The Omega instantly whimpered, frame trembling as he felt his tiny hole clench even further, yet another glob of the thick essence seeping out of his hole, smearing against the already wet skin, clumping with the mess of slick already there, bathing his Alpha’s chest. With his limbs shaking, the thought, the _imagery_ of having his Alpha’s mouth pressed, lips molding, and tongue _sinking_ into his hole, around his pickered rim, _stroking_ against his wet, wet, _wet_ walls, the Omega easily felt yet another shiver run up his spine, tingling his nerves, numbing his senses of hearing and sight, ears ringing as his vision grew hazy, compromised in place of his _heightened sense of touch._

Folding his legs up, his _still_ stocking-clad feet accidentally making contact with the wet fluid smearing across his Alpha’s chest, Baekhyun slowly turned out, drenched bottom gliding easily along the _equally_ soaked skin of his Alpha’s chest, his back now facing his Alpha as his sight was once again greeted with the thick, girthy length of his Alpha’s chest, reddened, angry, _ignored._

Baekhyun then leant forwards, chest dropping down to his Alpha’s abdomen as his hips pushed back, abused, reddened, and _hypersensitive_ nubs brushing delicately against the slickened skin of Chanyeol’s abdomen, feeling his own slick, still warm to the touch, in thanks to his Alpha’s hot skin having shared the heat with the fluid. With each inch the Omega had lowered himself on to his Alpha’s body, the more he could feel just _how wet_ the skin was, just _how much_ slick had poured out of him, _soaking_ the Alpha.

The _entire_ expanse of his Alpha’s abdomen was covered, _greased_ in thick, creamy Omega essence, the light translucency of the fluid smearing _messily_ across the skin, _soaking_ through his Alpha’s deep, musky pubic hair, _smearing_ up and long the length of his shaft.

… and an idea broke through the recesses of the petite, _disobedient_ little Omega’s lust-hazed mind.

Baekhyun slowly, but steadily stopped the pushing of his hips, the gentle glide of his pelvis against the wet skin of his Alpha’s chest coming up to a halt, his cheeks still very much a ways away from his Alpha’s mouth, his Alpha’s watering lips. Chanyeol, of course, did _not_ appreciate that little gesture which Baekhyun had pulled, snarling low in his throat as he bared his teeth through curled lips, visibly upset, visibly _angry_ at having his meal, his _feast_ still far away, _out of his reach._

“... _Baby,”_ the Alpha warned, voice low in his throat, rumbling, the displeasure obvious as Baekhyun felt his Alpha’s chest jerk up ever so slightly beneath his hips, the thick torso jolting up faintly as his Alpha craned his neck, lips _desperately_ seeking out the pretty little _pink_ hole, soaked in _hot, fresh_ Omega essence nestled between the glorious, rounded, and ever so _deliciously_ pale cheeks.

However, the Omega paid him absolutely no heed, the Alpha’s warning instead going ignored as the Omega inched further down the length of his abdomen, frame crawling atop his Alpha’s own, and upon the realisation that his Omega’s ass was no longer getting closer, but instead, getting _further_ away from him, the Alpha instantly snarled.

“... _Stop playing around, Princess,”_ the Alpha snarled, arms now straining against the bindings of the ropes as lust took over, the building, almost _explosive_ arousal awakening once again at the acknowledgement of his Omega’s actions. The sound of even more polyester tearing broke through the quiet sounds of panting and skin sliding along slick, breaking the orchestra of dormant lust, as the Alpha felt a low, subdued, but _nursing fire_ burn within him, _right under his skin._

“... Daddy’s very, _very close_ to his limit, Baby—”

The sensation of a soft, wet, _hot_ muscle lapping against the _very tip_ of his equally _hot,_ but _painfully hard_ shaft interrupted the Alpha from his berating, Chanyeol’s breath hitching as his hips instantly lifted up from the sheets, jerking up into the air at the sudden, unexpected pleasure.

“... _Hah…”_ came a sigh, the hot breath fanning out of reddened, abused, and _oh so wet, plump_ lips, gently caressing the heated shaft, the soft muscles bitten back a row of perfect, pristine white teeth as soon as the member had twitched, cock heavily jerking ever so slightly, ever so _faintly,_ at the touch of the Omega’s breath against it. “... _B—Baby just wants to c—clean you up, Daddy.”_

At that, the Omega instantly poked out his tongue, the soft muscle relaxing as he dove back down, fat expanse of the muscle meeting with the soft, velvety skin of the cockhead, taste buds _exploding_ as his tongue pushed back the _thick, creamy_ abundance of _his own slick_ coating the Alpha’s head, before meeting the raw, untainted, _unmarked_ skin, the Omega _moaning_ at the pure, natural taste of his Alpha’s cock, his characteristic musk _flooding_ his mouth.

 _“Fuck…”_ the Alpha groaned, eyes fluttering shut as the feeling, the _imagery_ of his Omega licking, _eating his own essence_ from the very cock he _soaked_ it in sending a shiver of arousal, a _wave_ of lust _crashing_ over his form.

Baekhyun instantly whined, the sound ringing high in his throat as soon as he heard the pleasured curse word leave his Alpha’s lips, echoing about the room, _knowing_ that _he_ was the one giving his Alpha this amount of pleasure, _he_ was the one who _made Chanyeol like this._ Immediately, Baekhyun quickly slid his tongue back out, but this time, instead of focusing on parting away his own slick to taste his Alpha’s own musk in its entirety, the Omega focused all of his attention, all of effort, into licking up his _own_ essence, lapping up his _own pussy juice, thoroughly cleaning up his Alpha._

… Just like he said he would.

The soft muscle swiftly molded itself around the give of his Alpha’s shaft, whimpering as soon as the taste, the _flavour_ of his own slick, his _own juice,_ saccharine and delectably sweet _exploded_ against his tongue, taste buds _zinging_ at the taste of his own cream.

… He tasted _good._

 _…_ No wonder Chanyeol loved eating him out.

With his tongue wrapping about his Alpha’s length, the slick amply coating the shaft, the Omega began to slowly, _meticulously_ lap up _each_ and _every single ounce_ of his own slick, letting the translucent fluid clump, collect, and _completely slather_ his tongue before he pulled his muscle back into his mouth, past his _own slick-slickened_ lips, his cheeks instantly concaving in, _molding_ against the tongue, _sucking._

The sweet essence _instantly_ blossomed all about his mouth, the saccharine flavour of his own juice smearing all about the insides of his cheeks, along his teeth, coating his gums, his tongue ensuring that _every_ single _millimeter_ of his own mouth was _soaked_ in his _own_ slick.

… It was _addicting._

It wasn’t long before his tongue was clear, was _void_ of the thick cream, and the Omega whined low in his throat at the realisation that he no longer had any more essence to taste, to _fill_ himself up with, and it was this hunger, this _need,_ to _fill himself,_ to _feed himself_ with the deliciously tangy essence, the _same_ one coating his Alpha’s entire torso, sticky along his thighs, and _dribbling out of his pussy,_ that pushed him to be that _same, ravenous, hungry_ _Wolf_ his own Alpha had been moments prior.

Tongue instantly diving down, the Omega’s shy laps quickly faded away, replaced only by harsh, unforgiving sucks and licks, the tongue working expertly around the meaty length, coating itself generously with the abundance of cream coating the shaft. The desperation and _greed_ for his own slick was growing more and more apparent, more and more _obvious,_ with each wide drag of the Omega’s tongue along his shaft, before quickly pulling itself back in, cheeks sinking in to suckle on the soft, extensively drenched muscle, the luscious fluid coating it quickly spreading itself around the Omega’s mouth, dissolving into the skin, before the entire processes repeated itself.

The Omega was _certainly_ enjoying himself, throwing himself into the waves of lust as his mind blanked it in the midst of the sexual haze it dove in, the only things running through his veins, saturating the red liquid being nothing else but lust and hungry _for his own pussy juice._

With his greed heightening to levels unknown to him, moreover, with the _reason_ for his greed being something completely _alien_ to him, it wasn’t long before his Alpha’s cock was spotless, thoroughly _cleaned_ of the immense volume of slick it had been coated with, all of it having been licked, sucked, _eaten up_ by none other than his own pussy-hungry whore.

The Omega immediately whimpered, eyebrows furrowing as his eyes clouded over in displeasure, _upset_ even, at the realisation that his favourite cock was no longer doused in his own potent, sticky cream, a final, lingering, _languid_ stroke of his tongue along his shaft proving it to be true, when all the soft muscle could taste was the signature, musky, saccharine flavour that was unique only to Chanyeol.

The skin was _utterly_ _void_ of the sweet, tangy juice he had come to _absolutely love._

Whimpering, the Omega’s hands, which had been perched on the thighs of his Alpha throughout the entire time he had been feasting on Chanyeol’s member, quickly slid down, in hopes of drawing closer to his chest, curling in on himself in his upset. However, it was _during_ their trek, their _glide_ up his Alpha’s legs did they come _across_ something, the Omega’s fingers gliding through soft, _warm,_ and _ever so sticky_ fluid.

… that’s right…

… his pussy had _soaked_ his Alpha’s _entire abdomen._

The result was instantaneous, the Omega releasing a high, pitched whine, echoing of his lust-crazed elation, his frame instantly scooting up along the Alpha’s torso in hopes of getting his mouth closer, closer, _closer_ to the mess of his own slick coated generously over his Alpha’s skin, mind blank except for the one desire, the one _command,_ to do _nothing_ apart from _taste, taste, taste!_

The Omega hadn’t waited a _moment,_ a _second_ longer, before his tongue met with the firm lines of muscle, the soft tongue gliding ever so languidly, savouring the taste that brushed up against, that _collected_ along his tongue, the warm slick bathing the spongy muscle in its sweetness, before retreating back past wet lips, feeding the hungry, hungry, _hungry_ mouth.

It had continued on like that, the Omega’s tongue gracing the sharp lines etched into the Alpha’s abdomen, lapping up all the cream, cleaning up section after section, part after part, ensuring that not a _single_ drop of his Omega essence lingered on his Alpha’s skin before proceeding onto the next patch of slick-coated skin.

… and with only his lust, his _craving_ for his own essence clouding his mind, the Omega hadn’t thought, hadn’t even _realised,_ _just_ how far he was creeping up along his Alpha’s frame, _just_ how much _closer_ he was pushing his bottom, his hole, his _soaking, hot, drenched pussy, into his Alpha’s face._

Which was why the Omega had instantly yelped, shocks of pleasure tingling his nerves, ringing through his senses, as soon as he felt a soft, wet, but _oh so delightfully warm_ tongue lap along his wet hole.

“... D— _Daddy!”_ Baekhyun gasped, undoubtedly surprised as the haze of lust instantly broke, the memories, their _current_ predicament swiftly flooding back, the Omega quickly lifting himself up off of his Alpha’s torso, hips inching forwards at the sudden spark of pleasure, he gently twisting his body around until soft, wet eyes met blazing, lustful ones.

His Alpha was definitely _not_ happy, the silent fury seemingly even more terrifying, radiating off of his mate in large, harsh waves, pulsating through the air, the Omega only _trembling_ in response.

… Chanyeol was _very clearly,_ already at his _limit._

Chanyeol’s state right then would have been deceiving to any naked eye, for his eyes, which had been veiled over by a pale shade of deep red, were hidden under slightly furrowed brows, his sharp nose turned down as his pupils gaze up, meeting, almost _challengingly so,_ his Omega’s own, and the Omega would have _instantly_ cowered, _instantly_ surrendering, _submitting,_ in the face of his _silently_ fuming Alpha, _if he hadn’t caught sight of his Alpha’s lips._

… The _plump,_ _wet_ lips.

… Wet from his own _slick,_ his own _pussy juice._

The Omega’s eyebrows instantly furrowed, the fear in his pupils rapidly fading away to be replaced with envious lust, his eyes growing _glazed,_ before a sigh slowly, almost _impatiently_ escaped his lips. Quickly scooting his plush, plump bottom downwards along his Alpha’s chest, _away_ from his slickened lips, the Alpha’s displeased snarl going completely ignored.

“... _Daddy,”_ the Omega whimpered, gaze focused nowhere near his Alpha, instead zeroing in on his own fingers, the slickened, glistening digits slowly creeping along his skin, brushing against the flesh of his thighs, his hips, before resting along the curve of his bottom. The Omega’s actions had instantly ceased all form of growls and snarls from reverbating about his Alpha’s throat, Chanyeol quickly growing silent as he watched his Omega’s fingers crawl, almost _slide_ along the parting of his cheeks, aided by nothing else but the _immense volume_ of _fresh, hot slick_ _gushing_ out of his Omega’s little pussy.

It was when the Alpha watched, eyes transfixed, breath hitching, drenched lips parting, as his Omega traced his fingers along the wrinkles of his hole, caressing the perimeter of the tiny opening, coating, _soaking_ themselves in the _copious_ Omega slick, did he finally react.

Chest beginning to heave, the Alpha instantly felt the fire under his skin burn even brighter, burn even _hotter_ against his flesh, the flames licking, _scalding_ him from the inside. He was completely _helpless_ to his Omega’s ministrations, could only _watch,_ _painfully,_ as his Omega’s slim, slender, but _oh so wet_ digits gently _pushed_ past the opening, _breaching_ the resistance, his Omega’s hole _immediately_ opening, _welcoming, inviting._

His Omega’s pussy had only gently unclenched, the insides quickly molding itself against the invading finger, the walls barely resisting, having been relaxed amply in the haze of the arousal, and Chanyeol _instantly_ saw the generous helping of his Omega’s _own_ slick _seeping_ out of the almost non-existent gaps between the digit and the pink skin of his mate’s inner walls, _soaking_ in the cream.

Baekhyun had only sighed above him, eyes fluttering shut as he pushed his hips back at the very same time his wrist pushed forwards, pelvis meeting his hand in search of more, more, _more._ It wasn’t long before the lone finger was no longer sufficient, for it was barely two second later did the Omega hurriedly stuff his middle finger along with his index, his walls repeating the notion of folding impeccably around the shape, the give of the digits, _drenching_ them in the fluid.

It was only when the Alpha saw even _more_ of his Omega’ slick leave his hole, lining around the perimeter, clumping together into a dollop _much_ too heavy to continue hanging, to continue _clinging_ onto the puckered flesh, _dribbling_ down onto the Alpha’s chest, did Baekhyun stop.

The Omega quickly pulled out his fingers, the digits thoroughly _bathed_ in the thick, syrupy cream, trailing down along the Alpha’s chest, _swiping up_ the dollop that had landed on his Alpha’s skin. Chanyeol could only watch, _mesmerised,_ as his Omega’s fingers trailed back up, the heavy serving of slick _glistening_ in the light of the room, across his Omega’s ass, his hips, his thighs, his _torso,_ and then…

… _Oh… Fuck…_

“... _Daddy,”_ the Omega moaned, tone carrying faint traces of _chiding,_ the syllables muffled, in thanks to the wet, _soaking_ digits trapped in his mouth, in between his lips, tongue languidly wrapping, stroking, _savouring_ the texture of the cream coated around his fingers, the sweet, sweet, _sweet_ taste of his cream, “... _Baby’s juice is for_ _Baby only.”_

… That was _it._

The sound of tearing polyester echoed about the room once more, the screeching of tough, thick rope splitting around thick, strong, _metal_ bars as a deep, _ravenous, furious_ snarl rumbled deep in the Alpha’s chest, reverberating about the room, Chanyeol’s _Alpha Wolf_ stating, _claiming_ its presence.

The Alpha’s arms had _flexed,_ visibly _bulged,_ and even _broke through_ the _inch-wide, thick_ ropes, the poor polyester _tearing_ _apart_ at the seams as lust overtook him, overwhelming him, casting away all other care and concern, grace and elegance, _pride_ and _poise,_ _all thrown out_ as the only thoughts that were running in his mind, rushing through his veins, _taking control,_ were _take, take,_ ** _take._**

Chanyeol had _instantly_ lifted himself off of the bed, torso snapping up as his arms _yanked_ themselves free of the pathetic, sad excuses of what used to be _strong_ ropes, the tanned skin glistening, _shining_ in the faint light with beads of perspiration, not caused by exertion, no, but more so the _heat burning from within,_ the _lustful fire_ blazing _right under his skin_ reaching temperatures _unfathomable._

Once his arms were free of all traces of polyester, the Alpha immediately wrapped them around his Omega’s waist, the very same Omega who was still _very much_ startled, frame stilling, _freezing_ upon the sight of the crazed, absolutely _voracious_ Alpha, senses numbing, frame _trembling._

With his arms, tight and ever so _secure,_ wrapped _firmly,_ almost _protectively_ around the give of his Omega’s curves, the Alpha unconsciously, _instinctively_ slid his hands up along his Omega’s torso, large, warm, and _deliciously_ rough palms scraping up along the soft skin of his Omega’s stomach, crossing over one another before they _finally_ rested on his Omega’s chest, _squeezing._

The feeling of the fat of his Omega’s chest, his Omega’s non-existent _tits, seep_ through the gaps of his thick fingers, the soft, supple flesh protruding, _bulging_ out of the spaces, almost _caressing_ the rough skin of his own digits, had the Alpha instantly groaning, the sound ringing deep in his chest, reverberating against his whimpering Omega’s back.

However, the Alpha hadn’t lingered too long in that position, giving his Omega’s chest one _final, lingering_ squeeze before he had hurriedly flipped them over, his Omega’s yelp going ignored, in very much the same way his own mate had been ignoring his commands the entire night. The Alpha ensured to have cushioned his Omega, arms unconsciously crawling up along his Omega’s torso, cradling his head in an attempt to unnecessarily cushion the expectedly soft impact of Baekhyun’s frame hitting the soft mattress and silky sheets, but Chanyeol’s instincts had played in much quicker than his mind could process.

Yet, once his Omega was splayed out on his back, limbs astray and hair a mused mess, framing his _wrecked_ face, splotched cheeks stained a faint, pinkish hue, tear tracks tracking down the plump muscles, tracing back up to wide, wet eyes, the Alpha’s lust instantly came rushing back, flooding his veins, fraying his nerves as it consumed him whole, the knowledge, the _realisation_ of _finally_ being the one on top, of _finally_ being the one _in control,_ of _finally being the_ **_dominant_ ** _,_ overwhelming him.

With nothing but pure, unadulterated, _crazed_ lust fueling his actions, the Alpha only growled, eyes unconsciously flashing a red hue as his arms swiftly unlatched from their perch around his Omega’s waist, hands releasing the soft, supple fat of his mate’s chest, as he took in the way the skin had started to _blossom_ a _bright red,_ painted in the shape of his _own palms._

It was almost like _marking._

Diving down, unable to resist himself, the Alpha swiftly latched his lips against one of his Omega’s nubs, lips forcefully wrapping tight, tight, _tight_ around the heavily abused, brown peaks, cheeks immediately sinking in as he gave a harsh _suck,_ the greed, the _hunger,_ thoroughly _ravishing_ the Omega.

As the taste of his mate’s skin flooded his tongue once more, and _this time,_ fulfilling his craving, his _need_ to whatever _he himself_ desires, the Alpha had let his hands wander, thick fingers gliding along the skin of his Omega’s curves, the digits digging, _sinking_ into the soft, plump flesh stretched out along his Omega’s thighs, his hips, his cheeks, his waist, his arms, _relishing_ in the soft skin meeting his own rough, calloused palms, belatedly realising _just_ how much he missed, just how much he _loved_ having his hands on his Omega’s raw, naked skin.

The resulting groan that slipped out of his lips at the ability to _finally_ touch his Omega again, the ability to _finally_ have his lips, his hands, his _everything, wrapped_ up around _whatever,_ and _whichever_ body part of his mate he so wishes, had only reverberated around the nub still encased in his mouth, further stimulating the already abused, already _hypersensitive_ nipple.

 _“A—Ah! Da—hah~—Daddy!”_ came the whine, sounding absolutely _pathetic,_ utterly _desperate_ in its obviously _slutty_ needs, _whorish desires._ His Omega had instantly convulsed in on himself, back arching up into his mouth as his arms visibly strained from the sudden onslaught of pleasure, having been built primarily on finally being under his Alpha, at being at the _complete mercy_ of his Alpha, his _mate._

The suckling of his nubs had only acted as a mere _catalyst._

The Alpha immediately felt his crotch wet even further, having had situated himself in between his Omega’s lusciously thick thighs, crotch unconsciously pressed up _right_ against his Omega’s soaking, _gushing_ little hole, the senses in his lower half _numbing_ in place of getting his hands, his _lips,_ on his Omega’s skin.

… but his senses were _definitely_ awake this time.

The Alpha could _feel,_ could even _smell_ the slick pouring out of his Omega’s hole, _gushing_ out of his little pussy, staining, soaking his Alpha’s crotch, _marking_ his cock, the creamy essence dribbling out of the Omega in tandem with his heaving chest, his _shaking legs._

… The _nerve_ that he had, letting himself reach such heights, such _pleasure,_ so _willingly,_ without any _hindrance,_ without any _torture…_

_… Baekhyun was about to fucking cum._

Another growl left his throat, lips curling up in displeasure at the sheer _audacity_ of his Omega, letting himself reach the edge, letting himself _touch_ what would be, what would _always_ be a mind-numbing, bone-shattering orgasm, _just like that._

… Without even going through a _semblance,_ an _ounce,_ of what the Omega had put his Alpha, had put _his Chanyeol_ through.

No.

His Omega was _not_ going to cum.

Baekhyun was _not allowed_ to cum.

… _Not without his permission._

The Alpha’s fingers had _instantly_ flown, rough digits wrapping around the rock hard, _angry_ shaft belonging to his Omega, the cock having been _entirely_ forgotten in the haze of lust, of _pleasure,_ evident in the way his Omega had _nearly cummed_ as soon as his fingers had touched, had _brushed_ against the sensitive, velvety skin of the member. If it hadn’t been for the Alpha’s quick reflexes, fingers instantly wrapping around the base of the shaft, swiftly cutting off, _holding_ his Omega back, Baekhyun’s sunken stomach would have _immediately_ be painted in white, the pure, equally as sweet essence staining his skin, _splattering._

 _“D—Daddy!”_ came the outright _sob_ , high, pitched, and _loud_ in its desperation, in its _frustration_ at having his orgasm taken away, _ripped_ from him, his Omega’s arms _straining_ against the grip the Alpha’s lone hand had on top, _pushing up_ against the restraints, an odd sense of déjà vu flooding his senses, the Omega realising _just_ how _familiar_ their position was.

“... You don’t get to cum until I _let_ you, _Princess,”_ came the drawled reply, the dominance, the _satisfaction_ laced in the Alpha’s tone _screaming,_ _loud_ in the ever so silent, ever so _quiet_ room, lips slowly detaching from the his Omega’s hardened, stiff little peak. The Omega instantly felt a shiver, _fearful_ in its wake, run down his spine, urging, _pleading_ him to _submit,_ to _obey._

… and as Baekhyun glanced back up, wet eyes and blurry vision blinking to make way for a clearer sight of his Alpha, taking in the way the dominance, the _Alpha,_ had started seeping into his reddened pupils, how his teeth, peeking out through his parted lips, had elongated _just_ a fraction, spurred on by traces of his Alpha _Wolf_ seeping into his veins, how his shoulders, his entire _frame_ had never looked _bigger,_ _larger,_ more _dominant…_

 _…_ and how the _aura,_ the pure, unadulterated _power_ and _dominance_ seemed to radiate, to _steam_ out of the Alpha, escaping into the air via his _very own skin,_ the _Alpha presence dominating._

… Baekhyun couldn’t have rebelled even if he had _tried._

Whimpering, the Omega only lowered his gaze, chin digging into his chest as his eyes broke away from his Alpha’s, the domineering gaze having been too much to handle for the small Omega. With his frame relaxing, stiff, heavily strained muscles quickly giving way to loose, placid limbs, and neck arching, ever so slightly, _stretching, displaying_ the _lone blemish,_ the _lone mark_ of his Alpha’s bite mark to the feasting eyes.

Baekhyun was finally, _finally, submitting._

Submitting, giving, _obeying._

… and _fuck,_ did it _do things_ to the Alpha.

Feeling his cock give a heavy twitch, the muscle jerking ever so faintly against the _hot, wet_ skin of his Omega’s inner thighs, brushing _oh so delicately_ against the clenching, _desperate_ rim, the Alpha only threw his head back and _moaned,_ the vibration rumbling low in his throat as his eyes rolled back into his skull, his Wolf outright _purring_ at the _complete_ submissiveness of his Omega, thoroughly _adoring_ how pliant he had become.

“... You’ve been a _very bad boy_ today, Princess,” the Alpha growled, hands detaching themselves from his Omega’s thin wrists and slim cock for a mere second, swiftly migrating over to clench around the undersides of his Omega’s thighs, gripping down _hard_ onto the supple, fatty flesh there, paying a fleeting moment’s worth of attention to the way the plump flesh seeped through his fingers, a fashion not unlike that of his Omega’s chest.

… _His Omega’s body, his_ Baekhyun, _was downright fucking_ sinful.

Quickly, the Alpha yanked open the thighs, the limbs supple and pliant in the rough manhandling, in the merciless stretching, the Omega only whimpering faintly in his throat as he felt the ever so familiar burn, the ever so familiar _strain_ of his inner thighs as his legs were uncaringly _split_ open, thrown so carelessly apart, for the _sole_ purpose of making his Alpha more comfortable, of ensuring that his Alpha was _pleased._

… and Baekhyun could only _moan,_ limbs pushing themselves against the resistance of muscle, body further _opening_ itself up, wanting to display, to _present_ himself to his Alpha, _for_ his Alpha, wanting to _please,_ to _satisfy,_ to _be a good Omega for his Alpha._

… Something which the Alpha had unquestionably _loved._

Not wanting to wait, to _waste_ _yet_ another second, the Alpha hurriedly scooted his hips back, one large palm loosening from its hold around one of his Omega’s thighs, instead curling around his _painfully_ hard, and painfully _neglected_ shaft, his cock absolutely _begging_ for attention, _begging_ to be fed, to be _shoved right into_ the ever so warm, ever so _wet Omega pussy._

… Who was Chanyeol to go against his own instincts?

Reeling his hips back, the Alpha quickly poised his member _right_ at the little opening, the soft skin of his cockhead meeting, almost _molding_ against the velvety, silky flesh of his Omega’s pussy, the tip of his shaft sliding, almost _bathing_ itself yet _again_ with the slick _gushing_ out of his mate’s hole, constantly being bathed in new, _fresh,_ and ever so _hot_ secrete.

The imagery had only served to fuel his already _scalding hot_ lust, the fire burning _just_ beneath his skin reaching temperatures _searing,_ and the Alpha didn’t wait, _couldn’t wait,_ before he had _shoved_ his length in, the thick girth of his cock _pushing past_ the pliant, yielding resistance, the reddish rim stretching _oh so gorgeously,_ so _welcoming_ of the intruding shaft, the walls instantly _molding._

The feeling was instantaneous, for the Alpha _immediately_ felt his member, his _cock,_ be greeted _so warmly,_ his Omega’s essence, his Omega’s syrupy juice _generously_ coating, _soaking_ the skin. The Alpha could feel as more and _more_ creamy globs lined themselves along his Omega’s walls, instantly pressing against his own cock as soon as they seeped out of the warm skin of the walls, thick and _copious._

His Omega was _so fucking wet,_ and he was only getting _wetter_ and _wetter,_ with _each passing second._

“... _Fuck… Princess,”_ the Alpha groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he pulled his hips back, unable to resist himself, the thought of continuing to stay, lodged _so_ deep and _oh so_ _still_ in his Omega’s soaking wet pussy being nothing short of pure _torture._ “... _You don’t know_ just _what you do to Daddy.”_

The resultant _scream_ that _immediately_ left his Omega’s lips rang so _shrilly_ about the walls of their room, the solid sound, cracked in the lust, in the _pleasure, deafening_ as it rang, the Alpha’s hearing growing numb. His Omega’s frame had instantly jolted, jerked so _roughly,_ muscles tensing, _straining_ at the sudden, unexpected, but so, so, _so welcomed_ onslaught of mindless pleasure, of _merciless fucking._

His Alpha was pistoning his hips at a speed almost _inhumane,_ borderline _animalistic,_ hard, angry cock _shoving_ itself past his slutty, desperate walls, the skin of his pussy pathetically clinging, _gripping_ onto any expanse of skin, any expanse of his Alpha’s shaft, wanting to hold it in place, _lodge it_ in his pussy, _keeping it where it belongs._

… But the Alpha always, _always_ made sure to pull himself free, hips reeling back the _second_ his Omega felt that he had the _slightest,_ the _barest_ of grips on his Alpha’s member, hurriedly pulling himself free from the stilling, _steel_ grip of Baekhyun’s walls, choosing instead to revel in the sweet, _hurried_ pleasure at having his cock rub _so fucking deliciously_ against the _thoroughly drenched_ walls, relishing in the insurmountable pleasure the brushing, the _kneading_ of his Omega’s walls against his cock.

The animalistic, _tactless_ speed in which the Alpha was _cramming_ his cock into his Omega’s little cock-hungry pussy had only served to further stimulate the production of even _more_ slick, merciless pistoning causing the _scalding hot_ fluid to outright _spray_ out of the entrance, _splattering_ on to the Alpha’s cock, nestling in the deep, thick pubic hair, _staining_ his _already_ cleaned abdomen and thighs.

His Omega’s _own_ cock was jerking madly, angry, neglected shaft jumping wildly as it lay pathetically across his own abdomen, the thick, syrupy essence of his pre-cum constantly leaking, _showering_ his flat stomach in the sweet, delectable cream. His Omega’s stomach was rising _in tandem_ with his brutish thrusts, the Alpha belatedly realising that his Omega’s inner walls, his Omega’s _pussy,_ was genuinely _conforming, molding_ against the shape of his shaft, the outline of his member _obvious_ _from inside his mate’s stomach_ with each deep, hard thrust.

“D—Daddy,” Baekhyun gasped, breaking the Alpha out of his reverie, eyes flickering back up to his Omega’s face, watching as his eyebrows scrunched up, pupils hazed, glazed over in lust as frustrated tears slipped out of the corners, nose scrunching up along with his lips, teeth bared as the soft, heavily abused muscles curled up, sobs continuously slipping past them, his Omega’s chest visibly _convulsing_ with each whimper, with each _cry._ “... B— _Baby ca—hah~!—can’t!”_

The Alpha had only snarled, the thought, the _realisation_ that _he_ was the one who had put his Omega, who _made_ his Omega like this, further heightening his arousal, and he didn’t have to wait too long before he felt the beginnings of his knot start to bloom, _balloon_ against the base of his shaft, catching along his mate’s rim.

Shoving his Omega’s thighs apart even _more,_ the Alpha revelled, _bathed_ in the broken scream his Omega let rip from his throat, Baekhyun throwing his head back in pleasure as his slender fingers reached out, scrambled about the surface of the crumbled, messy sheets, _desperately_ needing something to hold, to _anchor_ him.

With his fingers curling against the soft cotton of the pillow cushioned below his head, the Omega blearily blinked his eyes open, them having shut as he succumbed to the throes of pleasure, hazy pupils searching about for his Alpha’s own, _begging_ to be given the release he so _badly_ needed.

“... _Da—Daddy~,”_ the Omega breathed, utterly blissed out in his fucked haze, the jolts of his body, caused by nothing else but his own Alpha’s barbarous _fucking,_ interrupting him. Baekhyun could feel his own cock swelling, skin stretching tight, tight, _tight,_ as his shaft fattened, his own balls growing heavy, _ballooning_ with the extensive volume of sweet, Omega cum ready to be released, to be _sprayed_ onto _any_ and _every_ available surface, wanting _nothing else_ but to be out, out, _out._ _“... P—Please~”_

… The Alpha hadn’t had to be asked _twice._

Giving one _final_ push of his hips, strong and _hard,_ the Alpha felt his knot quickly swell to almost _twice_ of its normal size, breaching, _pushing_ past the reddened, _heavily abused_ rim of his Omega’s pussy, swiftly latching, _locking_ itself into his Omega, before finally, _finally_ bursting.

The Alpha groaned, ever so _deep,_ ever so _low_ in his throat, the tone screaming of his satisfaction, of his _relief_ at finally, _finally,_ getting his release. With his cum, having been so _constrained,_ having been _held back_ so fucking _painfully,_ collecting, clumping, _building_ in his sack, _swelling_ in his knot, before _finally_ releasing, _exploding_ against his Omega’s hot, hot, _hot_ walls, within his Omega’s thirsty, _hungry_ pussy. The force of which his potent, musky, _Alpha_ cum had _sprayed_ out of his slit, _aggressive,_ almost _painfully so,_ was alike _nothing_ Chanyeol had ever experienced before.

The thick, creamy white was thoroughly _assaulting_ his Omega’s walls, _splattering_ against his Omega’s oversensitive, heavily abused walls, his Omega’s frame jolting, _jumping_ almost _reflexively_ _so_ with each _painful_ hit of his cum against his walls.

Glancing back down, the Alpha finally registered his Omega’s state, realising that the _worst_ was over when he took in the state of his Omega’s stomach and ass, his abdomen lined _messily_ in the thick, creamy fluid, the volume so _terrifyingly copious,_ the Alpha having a fleeting thought of worry at the disbelieving sight, not having had realised _just how much_ his Omega was holding in his cock, in his sack. The white had streaked about his chest, _smearing_ across his _still_ jumping stomach, his _still_ heaving chest, his _still_ reddened nipples, and even his _still_ crumpled chin.

A trail of his eyes downwards had the Alpha _groaning,_ eyes transfixed as he could only watch as his Omega’s cock _continued_ jerking, even _more_ sweet cream dribbling out of the waning shaft, mixing, _clumping_ along with the substantial pool of white collecting _just_ below the Omega’s navel.

… _Fuck,_ _how was Baekhyun still_ breathing?

However, the Alpha’s thoughts and worry for his Omega were abruptly interrupted, the sensation of having his spent cock greeted, _coated_ with even _more_ _hot_ fluid shocking his senses, immediately coaxing the Alpha’s gaze to flicker down to where he was still very much lodged inside his Omega.

… The sight that greeted him was an absolute, downright _mess._

His entire front was _thoroughly,_ fucking _soaked,_ his Omega’s hot juice, still dripping, still _drooling_ out of his _utterly_ fucked out hole continuing to coat, to _bathe_ the softening cock in even _more_ cream, the gentle glide of the slick against his spent shaft almost _caressing,_ bordering _gentle._ His Omega’s slick had literally _sprayed_ out of the tiny hole, through the _minute,_ almost _non-existent_ gaps between his Alpha’s knot and his own rim, _showering,_ the slick getting _any_ and _everywhere,_ uncaring of where it landed, _marking_ its landing as the Omega’s, and _the Omega’s alone._

Baekhyun’s juice had gotten _everywhere_ on him, the glistening of his thighs and abdomen, and the wet, _soaked_ feeling of his pubic hair instantly registering themselves in his mind, and the Alpha couldn’t help the sensation of immense _pride,_ of _joy_ blooming in his chest, taking the situation for what it really was.

 _… Baekhyun_ marking _him._

Fondness slowly creeping into his veins, the Alpha slowly trailed his gaze back up, eyes softening as he took in the sleepy, _heavily_ sated, _heavily_ pleasured state of his Omega. Baekhyun had his eyes fluttered shut, clearly still awake by his still rapidly heaving chest, but his eyelids had made no effort into moving, into fluttering open.

 _…_ His Omega was _exhausted._

A small, soft smile stretching across his lips, the Alpha slowly, but ever so steadily let go of the harsh, unrelenting grip he previously had on his Omega’s thighs, hands gently smoothing over the soft, reddened flesh before smoothing, _soothing_ over the skin of his thighs, hips, his arms then proceeding to wrap themselves around his waist, a hand creeping under Baekhyun’s head as Chanyeol slowly tugged him closer to his chest, nestling his Omega’s face against his neck.

The Omega hadn’t rebelled, _couldn’t_ rebel, really, and had only remained ever so pliant, snuggling closer to his Alpha’s neck, curling his sated, boneless body against his Alpha’s chest, breathing in the familiar, _homey_ pheromones, feeling his _entire_ body go lax.

“... Sleep, Princess,” the Alpha murmured, large hand smoothing gentle circles against the messy, mused locks of his Omega, lips pursing as they pressed a long, gentle kiss against his mate’s exposed forehead. “... Daddy’ll clean you up, Daddy’ll take care of you.”

“... Daddy will always, _always_ take care of you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, I wrote this in practically 2 days my brain is fried.
> 
> Clearly, this wasn't beta-read but I hope that it was fine enough oml. 
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this 18.5K worth of filthy Daddy Kink ABO smut, please do leave a comment down below! I really appreciate constructive criticism, or if you wanna scream along with me to ChanBaek, we can do that too! <3 
> 
> I also do some tweetfics and prompting and all that jazz, so you can hmu @ my twitter, @zkxxdlin too! :) See you in the next story!


End file.
